


Двойная звезда

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сириус Блэк при помощи хроноворота отправляется в прошлое, из 1995 в 1979 год. И начинает исправлять мир по собственному разумению. Учитывая, что после Азкабана он маленько нервный стал, миру приходится сложно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойная звезда

**_Северус Снейп_ **

Северус Снейп любил старые книги, подробные и толковые. Но иногда их авторы впадали в чрезмерную болтливость, начинали отвлекаться на совсем уж посторонние темы и заполняли страницы своих трактатов никому не нужными воспоминаниями. Это раздражало, особенно если учесть, что попросту пролистнуть лирические отступления не получалось: изредка среди пустословия встречались необходимые для понимания основного вопроса детали.

Кроме того, слизеринская практичность не позволяла упускать крупицы драгоценного знания, пусть и не относящегося к главной теме труда. К чему-то же оно относится! Северуса многому научил случай на шестом курсе, когда он вычитал в древнем трактате по ментальной магии пару моментов, касавшихся трансфигурации. Впоследствии выяснилось, что автор трактата обильно цитировал утерянный ныне труд. Слизерин тогда получил кучу баллов, а Снейп – бесценный опыт. 

Кажется, сейчас история повторялась.

Северус уже восьмой раз подряд перечитывал одну и ту же страницу книги «Яды с магической компонентой: секреты приготовления, хранения и использования», и пока глаза скользили по строчкам, в голове рождался безумный план. «Историю эту, – писал словоохотливый волшебник, имя которого история не сохранила, – поведал мне Кастор Блэк, с каковым мы одно время были весьма близки. С этим самым Кастором в преклонные годы произошёл прелюбопытный случай, не могу не привести его здесь, ибо сей поучительный анекдот должно знать потомкам. Однажды благородный Блэк сидел в своём кабинете и переписывал свиток, столь древний, что с трудом уже можно было разобрать в нём слова, как вдруг дверь отворилась, и вошёл ещё один Кастор Блэк, но более дряхлый. На испуганный возглас хозяина кабинета старик ответил утешительными словами и торопливо объяснился. Судя по его рассказу, чуть сбивчивому, вероятно, от возраста – ведь с годами мысли всё больше путаются, – он изобрёл особого рода хроноворот и решился испытать его...»

Снейп читал снова и снова, будто хотел затвердить текст наизусть. Впрочем, возможно, необходимость в этом действительно имеется...

Хроноворот, стучало в висках. Хро-но-во-рот. Блэк, поддакивало сердце.

Блэк.

 

**_Сириус_ **

Что с ними делать, никто не знал. Мирить и не пытались. Развести не удавалось: у Снейпа в Ордене не было друзей, способных его успокоить и отвлечь, а Блэк не мог покидать дом. Поэтому, когда совещания на Гриммо, 12 заканчивались, все торопились поскорее уйти, оставались лишь добросовестные Уизли, каждый раз пытавшиеся убедить старых врагов не доходить хотя бы до драки. Уговоры, угрозы и приказы не помогали: стоило Северусу и Сириусу встретиться, и их начинало трясти от ненависти друг к другу.

В этот раз Снейп завёлся с полуоборота, с первой же двусмысленной шуточки Блэка. Тот не остался в долгу, и в конце концов даже сердобольная Молли махнула рукой и сказала мужу:

\- Пошли Дамблдора попросим их разнять, сил больше нет.

Артур с облегчением кивнул и дизаппарировал. 

\- Постыдились бы, взрослые же люди! – вздохнула миссис Уизли и тоже исчезла. 

Спорщики не обратили на супругов внимания.

\- ...Это я ничего не делаю? Это ты ничего не делаешь! Мать с братом в могилу свёл и не почешешься даже!

Блэк задохнулся от несправедливого обвинения.

\- Я?! Да ты в своём уме, Сопливус?! Мать не пережила любимого сына, а Рег... – горло перехватило, и Сириус закончил чуть тише: - Рег сам запутался. Я его к Тёмному Лорду не тащил и метку принять не заставлял.

\- Дурак ты, Блэкки, – Снейп вдруг будто сдулся, тяжело опустился в кресло. – Так и не понял ничего? Он же из-за тебя, придурка... Он же тебя... Ты не знаешь, чем был для него, вот что я тебе скажу. Самая яркая звезда на небосклоне... Он из-за тебя всё бросил. Когда узнал, что ты всерьёз в Ордене. Не захотел быть с тобой по разные стороны. Из-за тебя, понимаешь, балбес?

\- А я-то что могу с этим сделать?! – Сириусу очень хотелось ничего не объяснять длинноносому мерзавцу, просто прогнать, или стукнуть хорошенько, но проклятый слизеринец сделал слишком больно. – Я говорил ему, упрашивал, он не послушал! Теперь-то что?

\- Ой, да брось, Блэк! Ты и не пытался толком, занимался своим Джеймсом и плевать хотел на всех остальных. Можно было нормально поговорить с братом. Можно было вообще понормальней к нему относиться. Отслеживать его чарами крови, общаться с его друзьями. Если уж на то пошло, найти хроноворот Кастора Блэка – помнится, его нет в списке уничтоженных, значит, твои блистательные родственнички где-то заныкали семейную реликвию. Можно было, наконец, мать поддержать после его смерти. Так нет же, ты предпочёл двенадцать лет пробездельничать в Азкабане и явиться, когда уже ничего нельзя исправить и остаётся только спокойно принять наследство.

Сириус сорвался с места, но в это время между ними с тихим хлопком материализовался Дамблдор.

\- Мальчики, вам не стыдно? – в голосе старика не было привычной мягкости, похоже, он рассердился по-настоящему. – Почему я вместо того, чтобы координировать действия третьего круга Ордена, должен вас разнимать? Северус, сейчас же отправляйся в Хогвартс. Сириус, сколько можно просить не задевать Северуса?

\- Да он сам меня задевает, Альбус!

\- Во всех ваших ссорах, при которых я присутствовал, ты начинал первым.

\- Но он провоцирует!

\- А ты не поддавайся. Северус... а, он уже ушёл. Вот и отлично, я тоже пойду. Меня люди ждут, – Дамблдор посмотрел на Сириуса осуждающе и отбыл через камин.

Оставшись один, последний отпрыск древнейшего и благороднейшего семейства Блэков долго не раздумывал. Он уселся в кресло и позвал:

\- Кричер!

Слушать оскорбительное бормотание эльфа Сириус не стал, а быстро скомандовал:

\- Принеси мне семейный хроноворот и всю литературу по нему.

Блэк, конечно, учился в Гриффиндоре, но вырос-то он в семье слизеринцев. Даже ругаясь с Сопливусом, Сириус отслеживал ключевые для себя слова, а на что способен домовик, ему было известно с детства. Какая разница, в доме старинный артефакт или давно выкинут на помойку? Эльфу надо приказать, и он принесёт даже то, чего не существует.

И в самом деле, не прошло и нескольких минут, а Кричер уже волок кипу свитков и массивный, как древние часы, украшенный гербом Блэков хроноворот.

Хватать его сразу Сириус не стал. Не мальчишка, в голове кроме жажды приключений ещё кое-что имеется. Иногда в жизни случаются ситуации, когда надо сцепить зубы и порыться в старых пергаментах. 

 

Хроноворотом Блэки не пользовались ни разу, так что вся «литература» сводилась к переписыванию наставлений Кастора Блэка, создавшего эту игрушку в 1815 году на потеху своим рассыхающимся старческим мозгам. Артефакт давался в руки только членам семьи или их домовым эльфам и переносил тоже не абы куда. Задавать надо было не только время, но и Блэка, с которым ты хотел встретиться. Сириус покрутил хроноворот в руках, нашёл шкалу «Семья». Хмыкнул, разглядывая деления – разнообразнейшие степени родства. Выбрал «Следующий за мной брат». Кастор, помнится, был вторым из шести сыновей. На шкале «Дата» выставил 1979 год, поколебался, крикнул:

\- Кричер! Точную дату смерти Регулуса, быстро!

Домовик замер, глядя на хозяина, а потом вдруг упал на ковёр и завыл – тоскливо и страшно, как дикий зверь. Сириус поморщился.

\- Кричер! БЫСТРО!

Эльф замолк резко, будто заткнутый пробкой. Подумал.

\- Одиннадцатое февраля.

\- Семьдесят девятого?

\- Да, хозяин Сириус.

\- Отлично, пошёл вон.

«Февраль» - послушно щёлкнуло вычурное колёсико. «11» - две цифры встали рядом в квадратном окошечке. У Сириуса колотилось сердце, так громко, что ему казалось, портреты по всему дому проснулись от этого грохота.

Регулус. Одиннадцатое февраля.

Поехали.

Перед глазами закрутилось; разноцветные вспышки, странные звуки, на краю сознания неприятное зудение, чьи-то ахи, стоны, отдалённые крики...

Ещё два раза обернувшись вокруг него, комната остановилась. 

Почти новые шторы. Кровать аккуратно застелена. На шкафу ни пылинки. Окна чисто вымыты.

Определённо, это не девяносто пятый год.

Забавно. Хроноворот, который переносит не только во времени, но и в пространстве. Где же Рег?

На полу – рюкзак, из него торчит корешок книги. Сириус потянул за него, прочёл: «О хоркруксах. Трактат профессора тёмных искусств Ладислава Чаршака». Рядом – горсть защитных амулетов, компас, стопка потрёпанных карт магической Британии, завёрнутый в платок с монограммой «РБ» медальон, фляжка с водой. Куда ж ты собрался, братец? Ни еды, ни денег, ни сменной одежды... Неужели выпускники Слизерина таким представляют себе побег от Тёмного Лорда? Конечно, глупого мальчишку поймали в тот же день...

Быстрые шаги на лестнице. Что я ему скажу? Да он же просто испугается меня, такого взрослого, с проседью в волосах...

Что я наделал? Посидеть надо было, подумать...

Дверь распахнулась.

Тяжёлый фолиант выпал из рук Регулуса.

\- Сириус? Что ты... Как ты... Что с тобой?

Семьдесят девятый. Обалдеть. 

\- Не похож на девятнадцатилетнего, да? – незваная усмешка искривила губы старшего из братьев. Он протянул младшему хроноворот, который всё ещё держал в руке. – Знаешь, что это такое?

Рег сглотнул.

\- Знаю. Ты... у тебя... случилось что-то?

\- Случилось, – кивнул Сириус. – Ты помер. 

Младший отвёл глаза.

\- Вот как, – сказал бесцветным голосом. Наклонился к рюкзаку, засунул туда книгу.

Интересно же ты себя ведёшь, братишка.

\- Регулус, мне не нравится эта идея. Я здесь, чтобы всё переиграть. Рассказывай.

\- Поздненько ты схватился, как я погляжу.

Сириус пожал плечами.

\- Я необразованный Блэк. Семейные реликвии нашего рода наизусть не заучивал и по картинкам угадывать не учился. Как нашёл эту штуку, так и воспользовался. Рассказывай давай, не тяни. Я уж как-нибудь найду способ помочь.

Блэк уселся на кровать и уставился на Блэка снизу вверх. А они похожи, оказывается. Никогда не замечал.

Регулус опустился рядом. Чуть недоверчиво посмотрел на брата. Одной рукой поднял рюкзак, бросил рядом; на другую опёрся, скомкал ею покрывало. Заговорил – медленно и напряжённо.

\- Я выяснил... то, что не могу оставить просто так. Не знаю, как тебе и объяснить-то толком, ты ж тёмной магией не занимался никогда... В общем, Лорд сделал себе... артефакт... который делать нельзя. Если хочешь остаться человеком, конечно. Я не хочу... не могу... идти за тем, кто... безумен. Не знаю, как объяснить подробней, извини. 

\- Ну, хорошо, не хочешь, не можешь. Задумал-то ты что?

\- Достать артефакт. Уничтожить... как-нибудь. Я знаю, где он.

\- А он тебя не отследит, Лорд ваш?

\- Отследит, – с готовностью кивнул мальчишка. – Сразу отследит, как только я хоркрукс в руки возьму. А может, и раньше, там защита сильная, многоступенчатая. Но я прикинул, по идее должен успеть.

\- И умереть? – уточнил Сириус.

\- Ну... да.

Как у него всё просто!

\- Регулус, послушай... Просто послушай меня, хорошо? Вот достанешь ты эту штуку, как её...

\- Хоркрукс.

\- Отлично, хоркрукс. Может, уничтожишь, может, не сможешь. А кто помешает ему сделать ещё один такой же? Тебя нет, никто ничего не знает... А, Регулус? Чего ты добьёшься?

Молчит. Комкает покрывало. Смотрит в сторону.

\- Не дури. Давай продумаем, как достать эту штуку и самим в живых остаться. Давай, не знаю, к Дамблдору пойдём...

Усмехнулся горько.

\- Ага, он только меня и ждёт. Проходи, дорогой Регулус, что ж ты так долго...

\- Если у тебя серьёзная информация, выслушает, конечно. Он же легилиментор, Рег, разберётся, что к чему. 

\- Всё равно без толку. Туда можно только в одиночку попасть.

\- Безнадёжных ситуаций не бывает, выкладывай уже.

\- Ну, слушай, мой самоуверенный гриффиндорский братец. Посредине такого себе озера инфериев торчит такой себе скалистый остров, на который можно попасть только на лодке, а в лодку влезает не больше одного человека. То есть влезает, наверное, и больше, но повезёт она только одного. На острове есть чаша, доверху налитая мерзкой жидкостью. На дне её – хоркрукс. Вылить жидкость нельзя.

\- А как его достать-то?

\- Есть способ. Но пробраться на остров в любом случае может кто-то один. И лучше, если это будет тёмный маг. Я имею в виду, толковый тёмный маг, а не наотрез отказавшийся развивать свой потенциал.

\- Да понял я, – отмахнулся Сириус, – ты лучше скажи, кто здесь понимается под человеком.

\- Человек. Совершеннолетний волшебник, имеющий человеческий облик. Количество рук, ног, глаз и ушей значения не имеет. Магглов не предлагай, они там не помощники.

\- Ясно. Тогда я смогу туда пробраться с тобой. 

\- Как?

\- Есть способ. А Дамблдору лучше всё-таки сказать.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? Здравствуйте, я Сириус Блэк, только не тот, которого вы знаете, а вот мой брат Регулус, он просится в Орден Феникса? Как думаешь, кого из нас отправят в Мунго, а кого в Азкабан?

\- Думаю, никого. Дамблдор – человек толковый.

Мальчишка вздохнул. 

\- Знаешь, я всё-таки предпочёл бы сначала достать хоркрукс. Тогда хоть будет что предъявить.

\- Идёт, – Сириус поднялся, – значит, отправляемся за хоркруксом. Каких защитных чар там ждать, ты знаешь?

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Есть ли там следилки, выяснил?

\- Нет, не выяснил.

\- Отлично. Просто великолепно. Ну что ты на меня смотришь, вставай, пошли.

 

Альбус долго пугал его постазкабанским синдромом, диковинным зверем, от которого он, Сириус, якобы должен очертя голову полезть в петлю. Никакого синдрома Блэк за собой не чувствовал, но если любого человека запереть в мрачном старом доме, максимум через месяц взвоет даже самый спокойный. Вот он и взвыл. Кидался ночами на ненавистные стены. Бил посуду. Просил Дамблдора придумать для него какое-нибудь задание, какое угодно. 

Ещё неизвестно, Рег, кто из нас кому жизнь спасает. Через год безвылазного сидения на Гриммо я бы кинулся с крыши. Или тронулся. После Азкабана несложно.

На секунду Сириусу показалось, что он сказал это вслух. Вроде нет; по крайней мере, меньшой никак не отреагировал.

Очень хотелось потрогать братца, а ещё лучше – крепко схватить и не отпускать ни на миг. Маленький мерзавец, это ж надо было такое отколоть!

В ушах бухало. Похоже, у хроноворота имеются побочные эффекты. 

Регулус сказал, что аппарировать прямо к озеру нельзя, отследят. Перенеслись в какую-то глухомань; отчего-то сердце ёкнуло, когда брат обнял его за шею.

До смешного серьёзный, с тщательно уложенными волосами, идеально выбритый, одетый с иголочки. Чуть пониже ростом, чуть поуже в плечах; тонкий, почти хрупкий. Живой.

Кажется, Сириус успел его забыть.

\- Может, расскажешь?

\- О чём?

\- Ну, что там у вас... 

\- Тебе таких слов знать не положено.

Регулус хмыкнул.

\- А без оценочных характеристик изложить тебе Годрик не велит? Фактаж, так сказать?

Сириус пожал плечами.

\- Фактаж хреновый. Орден Феникса почти весь выбили. Лорда вашего было прикончили, да он возродился, зараза. Теперь пытаемся как-то упокоить насовсем.

\- Год какой у вас?

\- Девяносто пятый.

Регулус с недоверием посмотрел на брата.

\- А почему ты... ну... такой?

\- Двенадцать лет Азкабана не красят, – огрызнулся тот, запоздало подумав: чего ты на малом-то срываешься, он тут точно ни при чём.

\- За что? – младший Блэк даже остановился, потрясённый. Губы Сириуса скривило в судороге, мало похожей на улыбку.

\- За убийство двенадцати магглов, Питера Петтигрю и четы Поттеров.

Регулус вытаращил на него глаза.

\- Кто придумал этот бред?

Но брат ему не ответил. Он стоял, как громом поражённый, и прозревал.

Видимо, Дамблдор всё же был прав и Азкабан выцедил из него слишком многое. В лихорадке спасения Рега он и не подумал о главном: о том, что здесь ещё семьдесят девятый год. Ещё живы Джеймс и Лили, ещё не родился Гарри, ещё не предал Питер...

Ещё всё можно изменить. Спасти. Не дать того дурацкого совета, не отпустить Питера к Волдеморту, не дать им всем умереть.

Как же он мог забыть об этом? Неужели дементоры выпили из него так много?

Хотелось выть. Как тогда, в пустом доме на Гриммо. Метаться по комнате, биться о холодные стены...

Нельзя. Рядом стоит брат, совсем ещё мальчишка, и ждёт от него помощи.

Он же только Хогвартс закончил, этот балбес, кто его в Пожиратели пустил?!

А тебя, идиота, кто в Орден пустил, ты помнишь? Забыл? Жизнь сейчас такая...

\- Что, Рег?

\- Говорю, кто придумал этот бред?

\- Надо полагать, ваш Лорд. Или кто-то из его приспешников. Неважно. Важно, что они все умерли. И ты умер. И мать, вскоре после тебя – вот уж о ком ты, кстати, не подумал, героический слизеринец. Лонгботтомов запытали до состояния растений твои любимые Лестранжи, за что и загремели в Азкабан, недалеко от меня сидели. Розье прибили. Старшего Малсибера тоже. Младший сел. Крэбба с Гойлом скоро выпустили, сам понимаешь, Малфой подсуетился. Люц-то отмазался, ясное дело. Крауча зацеловал дементор полгода назад. Последняя, так сказать, жертва злобного режима. Мёртвых орденцев перечислять или достаточно?

\- Думаешь... мы сможем что-то изменить?

\- Не знаю. Но я обязан попробовать. Расскажи лучше, что за хоркрукс такой.

\- Ну, это высшая тёмная магия. Артефакт, в который заключается часть души волшебника. После смерти обладатель хоркрукса может возродиться, потому что не вся душа отлетает. Для создания этой пакости нужно отщепить частицу души и поместить её в любой предмет, существует довольно сложный ритуал. Душа расщепляется, разумеется, убийством. Есть две схемы. Первая – сначала готовится предмет, который станет хоркруксом, произносятся все необходимые заклятия, потом совершается убийство и ритуал завершается. Вторая – сначала убийство, потом ритуал размещения. Порядок волшбы немного различается.

Помолчали. Затем Регулус заговорил снова, горячо, будто брат с ним спорил:

\- Это жуткая штука, Сириус, Чаршак пишет, что ни в коем случае нельзя её делать, а уж он-то сантиментами не отличался. Когда часть души отщепляется, она уходит насовсем, волшебник не может её контролировать, её просто нет. Для Тёмного Лорда это особенно страшно, ведь нарушается целостность личности и в итоге ослабевает контроль. Ты представляешь себе, что такое Лорд, потерявший контроль над тёмной магией? Она же его сжирает, подчиняет себе, да и всё. Он становится сосудом для злонаправленной силы, понимаешь?

Сириус понимал. Он потому в своё время и отказался развивать в себе врождённую тёмную магию, что она была силой именно злонаправленной. Ею надо владеть – или подчиниться. Много ли на свете людей, могущих удержать свирепого зверя на коротком поводке? Вон, даже Ремусу порой сложновато...

Лорд, не способный контролировать свою силу, – опасный безумец. Это понимает любой тёмный маг.

Любой тёмный маг.

Любой...

\- Рег, как считаешь, если поделиться с Пожирателями твоим открытием, что будет?

Задумался. Мысли сплетаются в слизеринской голове в клубки будущих интриг, многоходовых схем. Истинный Блэк, ему, Сириусу, никогда таким не стать. И слава Мерлину.

\- Считаю, многие испугаются. Служить Тёмному Лорду – вовсе не то же самое, что служить самой Тьме. 

\- Уйдут?

\- Уйдут, пожалуй, – проговорил медленно, чуть рассеянно. – Не все, конечно... Но все нам и не нужны, верно ведь?..

\- Половины более чем достаточно, – хмыкнул Сириус. 

\- Хорошо, я... попробую, – осторожно сказал Регулус. И повторил: - Попробую.

 

**_Регулус_ **

Древнейшее и благороднейшее семейство Блэк – тот ещё гадюшник. И появление в роду льва рыкающего ничего не изменило. Змеиное гнездо. Сириус никогда с ними не умел; глупый. 

Смотреть на брата оказалось страшно и сладко.

Регулус всегда рос в тени наследника. Хороший ли, плохой, Сириус оставался самой яркой звездой на небосклоне. У правильного слизеринца Рега дух захватывало от проделок старшего. Сам бы он никогда не решился на такое – да и, откровенно говоря, в голову бы не пришло. Мать скрипела зубами, но втайне ото всех восхищалась. Тётушки, старые кошёлки, шипели, когда Сириус не мог услыхать: «Истинный Блэк!». Регулус, похоже, уродился не истинный. Тихий, покладистый, не любящий сердить маму и расстраивать папу, он иногда слышал: «Вот бы огонь старшего да к характеру младшего...». 

Да сам бы не против. Но разве выдержит обычный слизеринец жар двойной звезды? 

Когда Сириус – вот этот, новый, такой взрослый – только появился, Регу на миг показалось, будто вместо жара в нём остался лишь пепел. Захотелось стереть в порошок всех, кто сделал с ним такое, даром что силёнок вряд ли хватит. Захотелось защитить; смешно. 

Впрочем, мало ли он совершил в жизни глупостей?

Теперь они шли рядом, не торопясь, разговаривая по дороге, Регулус смотрел на брата и не мог насмотреться. Когда аппарировали вместе, насилу сдержал неуместное желание обнять покрепче и постоять рядом, уткнувшись в грудь, как частенько делал Рабастан, оставаясь наедине с Родольфусом. То Рабастан, ему можно. Регулусу – нельзя. 

Если придётся вспыхнуть сверхновой, сгореть без остатка, чтобы двойная звезда светила так же ярко, как раньше, он сделает это не задумываясь.

Глупые мысли лезут в голову. Гриффиндорские. Ему, истинному слизеринцу, гриффиндорцем не стать никогда, нечего и прикидываться.

\- Ну, далеко ещё? 

Нет, не пепел. Горит. Нетерпеливый...

\- Почти дошли. На пригорок поднимемся – увидишь озеро.

\- У тебя хоть план есть, герой?

\- У меня-то? Есть. Только я не знаю, насколько чётко он сработает. Может, с деталями придётся повозиться.

Сириус хмыкнул – не то чтобы демонстративно, но для слизеринца вполне заметно. 

\- Расскажешь?

\- Ну, я отталкиваюсь от того, что ты знаешь, как нам вдвоём попасть на остров.

\- Знаю, – подтвердил несносный братец.

\- Потом ты поможешь мне вычерпать из чаши... жидкость. Я думаю, твоё принципиальное отношение к своей врождённой магии поможет нам максимально долго не привлекать внимание Лорда.

Сириус смешно тряхнул головой.

\- Попонятней можно?

\- Запросто. Ты никакой тёмный маг и совсем не светлый. Вся твоя магия – нейтральна. Следовательно, если заблокировать её – блоки на разные типы магии вы вроде должны были в школе авроров проходить, – у тебя останется мизерного уровня Тьма. Настолько мизерного, что на фоне мощного тёмного артефакта она вообще потеряется. Для того, чтобы достать медальон со дна чаши, волшбы не надо, справишься. Я тоже заблокируюсь, а то высшая магия – штука тонкая, Лорд может на расстоянии уловить. А когда хоркрукс окажется у Дамблдора – пусть замечает, я разрешаю. Надеюсь, если мы сможем вместе приплыть на остров, с обратным путешествием проблем не возникнет?

\- Да с чего бы, – беспечно пожал плечами гриффиндорец. – Вернёмся.

\- Значит, в общих чертах всё. 

\- Добираемся туда, вычёрпываем чашу, достаём медальон – и сразу к Дамблдору, так?

\- Так. Вот оно, смотри.

Озеро выглядело... неприятно. Тяжёлая, мёртвая вода, на дне – полно тёмных сущностей. Сириус ощутимо напрягся. Регулус щёлкнул пальцами.

\- Кричер!

Эльф мгновенно появился, чуть испуганно посмотрел на озеро, потом на хозяина.

На самом деле, конечно, его хозяин – старший брат. Но эта дурацкая выходка матери с родовым древом дала ему возможность считать иначе.

\- Пригони лодку.

По неровному песчаному склону спустились к берегу. Домовик стоял на берегу и зябко подрагивал – видимо, вспоминал, как был здесь в первый раз. Лодка, призванная его магией, неслышно скользила по воде.

\- Отлично. Полезай, я следом.

Регулус зашвырнул рюкзак под хлипкое на вид сиденье, шагнул следом за Кричером. 

\- Сири... Сириус?!

На берегу сидела большая чёрная собака и чесала задней лапой за ухом. Насладившись вытянутой рожей младшего Блэка, пёс прыгнул в лодку, изрядно её раскачав; эльф испуганно зашептал что-то, не давая утлому судёнышку зачерпнуть воды. 

\- Сириус, ты... Это не шутки?

\- Ррргав! – обиженно сказала собака. И посмотрела на Рега сердитым взглядом – таким знакомым, что он вздрогнул. Это фирменное «Вот-же-наказание-мне-досталось-вместо-брата!» не раз доводило его до слёз. 

\- Ладно, – резко сказал Регулус, – поехали, – и взялся за вёсла.

Скоро неожиданная обида уступила место столь же неожиданному восторгу. Подумать только, его брат – анимаг! И никто кроме него не знает... Ну, по крайней мере, никто из слизеринцев. Для Поттера это наверняка не тайна. 

Остров всё ближе. Собака нервничает, ёрзает, чешется, ворчит недовольно. Ещё бы: нелюбимая Тьма обступает со всех сторон. Кричер тихонько ворчит под нос. Плывут долго. Грести неудобно и больно.

И как только Регулусу пришло в голову соваться сюда одному? Жуткое место.

Наконец судёнышко пристаёт к берегу. Сириус пытается выпрыгнуть раньше времени; Рег бросает вёсла и, бормоча сквозь зубы ругательства, хватается за него. Лодка опасно накреняется, вскрикивает домовик, младший Блэк, всё ещё сцепив зубы и удерживая пса, нащупывает в кармане палочку и, не вытаскивая её, произносит пару заклятий. Тут уж не до техники безопасности; кажется, в мантии теперь дыра. Неважно, главное – не зачерпнули.

\- Идиот, – шипит Регулус, – не вздумай поднимать брызги! Эту воду нельзя беспокоить, чуть что не так – инферии полезут толпой. Сиди здесь, я вытащу лодку, тогда выпрыгивай. Кто кого спасает, – проворчал, выбираясь на берег. – Как только Макгонагалл с вами справляется, не представляю...

После недолгих мучений с лодкой – дно противно скребёт по камню – все трое стоят перед грязно-белым пьедесталом, на который водружена чаша. Сириус, уже в человечьем обличье, с любопытством оглядывается. Кричер тихонько поскуливает у ног Регулуса. Слизеринец гипнотизирует чашу взглядом. Он знает, что надо делать.

\- Ты мне поможешь, правда? – голос тихий и серьёзный; на отважное гриффиндорское сердце должно подействовать безотказно. – Я сам могу не справиться, – Рег шагает вперёд и зачёрпывает мутноватую жидкость так кстати появившимся ковшиком.

\- Ты эту дрянь пить собираешься, что ли? – Сириус недоволен, ему хочется совершать подвиги, а не беспомощно стоять рядом.

\- А другого выхода нет. Вылить её нельзя, вытащить хоркрукс, пока она там, – тоже. Ничего страшного, Кричер вон пил и не помер, – скулёж у ног становится громче и жалобнее. Рег допивает первую порцию, чуть морщится и строго говорит: - Перестань. Лучше сделай хорошее дело, – ковшик черпает ещё раз, – ты ведь можешь отсюда попасть домой, верно? И несколько раз туда-сюда можешь? Умница. Тогда натаскай мне из дома воды. Обычной чистой воды, ты же знаешь, мне понадобится. Кувшинов у нас вроде хватает. Давай, действуй, не дрожи тут попусту.

Вторая порция идёт хуже, а ведь их ещё много. Регулус торопливо пьёт, зачёрпывает ещё, не сводя глаз с брата. Сириус, здесь, с ним, тот самый яркий, шикарный Сириус, которому никогда не было до него дела, который никогда ни о чём его не спрашивал, не хотел знать его друзей, его проблем, его желаний. А вот поди ж ты – воспользовался хроноворотом, чтобы его спасти. Почти двести лет Блэки не находили достаточно серьёзного повода для применения семейной реликвии, а Сириус счёл смерть своего непутёвого родственничка достойной причиной для нарушения запрета на межвременные перемещения. Взволнованные глаза брата держали на этом свете, не давали мрачным навеваемым образам захватить сознание Регулуса. Он кривовато улыбнулся, снова наполняя ковшик.

\- Я тёмный, ничего плохого со мной не случится. Просто чашу надо опустошить. Понимаешь, Сириус? Я сам не справлюсь, мне скоро станет... дурно. Твоя задача – влить в меня всё до капли и забрать со дна чаши медальон. Потом я буду хотеть пить, Кричер принесёт воду, которой можно меня поить. Слышишь, Сириус? Напоишь, я приду в себя. Ты меня слышишь?

Кажется, старший шевелит губами – отвечает, наверное. Хорошо. Можно продолжать.

В голове гудело, какие-то голоса шептали, кричали, втолковывали ему что-то, он не пытался понять. Одно за другим всплывали самые неприятные воспоминания детства – наверное, так чувствуешь себя рядом с дементорами. Снова и снова ругались родители, кричал на мать Сириус, приезжала враз постаревшая Друэлла рассказывать о бегстве Андромеды... На краю сознания кто-то спокойно разговаривал, такой удивительно мирный по сравнению с родственниками. Регулус попытался сосредоточиться на этом голосе, но выходило с трудом: время от времени звук уплывал, растворялся в криках и звоне разбитой посуды. Кричал Сириус, теперь уже на него. Казалось, это никогда не закончится, они все вечно будут ссориться, а он, как обычно, ничего не сможет сделать.

Тихий зловещий шёпот в голове зазвучал громче, почти перекрывая очередной скандал. Звуки стали складываться в слова: Лорд требовал от него присяги. Клятва на верность тому, кто уже давно не владеет собой; какая глупость. Они сделали глупость и теперь погибнут. Почему он не послушал брата? Сириус хлопает дверью, уходит насовсем, даже не собрав вещей; плачет мама. Регулус утешает её, зная, что совершает ошибку, и надо бежать за братом, и утешать его, ведь это его обидели, незаслуженно и несправедливо. Тогда надо было уходить за Сириусом, но Рег остался с матерью. Раз за разом он оставался с матерью, потому что некому больше с ней остаться, а у старшего есть друзья, и у него, Рега, есть друзья, к которым он сможет убежать, когда станет совсем невмоготу. А мама одна, она никому не нужна, её нельзя бросить. Умирает отец, разбитый новостями о провале его очередного предприятия; мама снова плачет, и снова с ней рядом никого нет, только он. Сириус не пришёл даже на похороны, мама злилась и выговаривала отчего-то Регулусу. Негромко, но уверенно обещает страшные кары Лорд. Кричит Сириус. Мама стоит посреди комнаты, прямая, как струна, с поджатыми губами. Бледное лицо отца в гробу. Бледная рука матери, судорожно сжимающая пачку счетов. На стенах дома плесень. Лорд смотрит в глаза, произносит _Морсмодре_. До чего же хочется пить...

 

**_Сириус_ **

Маленький паршивец. Он никогда не был героем, тихий, покладистый хороший мальчик Регулус Блэк. Всегда поступал так, как от него ждали, слушался маму, много занимался. Идеальный ребёнок. Неужели всё это – только видимость? Неужели Рег – тот тихий омут, где, если верить маггловскому анекдоту, на метр воды, а потом черти штабелями до самого дна? Или Сопливус прав и младший просто ему, Сириусу, подражать пытался? Зачем?

Руки предательски дрожат, но мерзкое питьё не проливается. Похоже, оно может быть или в чаше, или в ковшике, или в Регулусе. Дерьмо. Надо было настоять и пить эту дрянь самому. Кажется, братец объяснял, почему именно он. Или нет? Теперь уже неважно. Поздно. 

Мальчишка бился в руках, шевелились губы, но звуков не было. Сириусу хотелось схватить его и уволочь домой, превратиться в собаку, велеть Кричеру грести... Но ведь очнётся, раскричится и полезет снова. Целеустремлённый, как все слизеринцы, упрямый, как все Блэки. Придётся поить. 

Дурак. Надо было всё-таки сказать Дамблдору, пусть бы сам разбирался. А вдруг Рег прав? Там Муди и Крауч-старший, этих хлебом не корми, дай кого-нибудь в Азкабан засадить. Если Альбус не поверит, мальчишка пропадёт. 

Всё равно дурак. Явился спасать, называется. И сам, своими руками вливает теперь ему в глотку какую-то тёмную отраву, и даже не может разобраться, какую. 

\- Не надо, – пробормотал Рег. Сириус застыл, не зная, что делать. Бредит? Или по делу? – Не... да не слушай ты её. Сколько же можно, прекратите...

Вроде бредит. Что ж тебе кажется, малой?

\- Регулус, ну ещё чуть-чуть. Смотри, совсем немного осталось, там уже на самом дне. Пей, братишка. Потом мы с тобой отдадим Дамблдору эту штуку и отправимся кутить. Я тебе такой паб покажу, ты в таком не был никогда. Там пива полсотни сортов, а с какими девчонками можно познакомиться... Рег, ну пожалуйста, будь хорошим мальчиком.

Рядом поскуливает Кричер. Натаскал воды в разнокалиберных кувшинах, графинах и чайниках, весь дом обобрал, небось, теперь сидит, раскачивается и ноет. Пнуть бы, чтоб заткнулся, да некогда. 

\- Мама, мама... Что ж ты делаешь... 

Мечется. Волосы липнут к мокрому лбу. Приходится держать. Сжимать худые плечи.

\- Рег, а помнишь, как ты впервые снитч поймал? С кем вы тогда играли, с Хаффлпаффом? Точно, с Хаффлпаффом. Лизардс снитч первым увидел, помнишь? Кинулся следом, а ты у него на хвосте повис. И когда он промахнулся... Помнишь? Вы тогда выиграли двести пятьдесят – двадцать. 

Бьётся. По щекам мокрые дорожки – плачет? Да драклам в печёнку такие приключения, схватить его в охапку и домой!

\- Кричер! Ты можешь забрать нас отсюда?

Не отвечает, слизняк с хоботом. Ну конечно, Сириуса же с родового древа вымарали, теперь он домовику не хозяин.

\- Кричер, это надо для спасения Регулуса!

Ноль реакции. Мразь низкорослая. У него есть прямые указания, и он не собирается от них отступать.

В чаше осталось на самом дне. Сириус зачерпнул – даже на ковшик не хватило. Ладно. Пусть будет так. Только чтобы потом не пришлось начинать сначала.

\- Рег, а помнишь зоопарк? Сколько тебе было, восемь? Восемь, кажется. Родители нас повезли в Тейнуилт, посмотреть на волшебных зверей. Помнишь, как ты радовался? Ногосерпиков гладил... Рег, всё уже. Я сейчас достану эту хреновину, дам тебе водички, и мы домой... Слышишь, Регулус?

Младший отдышался и запросил пить. Сириус дёрнулся к кувшинам с водой, заботливо выставленным домовиком в ряд, потом всё же вернулся к чаше. Достал медальон, тяжёлый, холодный и мокрый, сунул в карман. Схватил пузатый графин, тут же расплескал половину, опустился на колени возле брата.

\- Держи воду. Куда ж в тебя столько влезает-то, а? Пей давай, Рег. Ну чего ты отворачиваешься, сам ведь просил. 

Подавая кувшин за кувшином, Сириус потрясённо смотрел, как мальчишка выдудлил литра три воды, после чего наконец открыл глаза.

\- У тебя из ушей не выливается ещё, нет?

\- Я тебе больше скажу: ощущение, будто часов пять не пил.

Сириус неприлично заржал. Теперь, когда брат пришёл в себя, надо быть весёлым и самоуверенным. Младший тоже слабо улыбнулся.

\- Рег, ты лопнешь, если выпьешь ещё хоть глоток.

\- Да я и не собираюсь. Хоркрукс у тебя?

Старший молчал вытащил медальон из кармана, показал.

\- Отлично, суй обратно, да поглубже, чтоб не вывалился. Помоги встать.

Ой, мама, подумал Сириус, поднимая шатающегося брата. Ему же ещё грести. И не поможешь: собаки с вёслами управляются похуже изнеженных аристократов. Или домовику велеть?

Идиот. Надо было всё-таки самому пить. Подумаешь, полежал бы тушкой на дне лодки...

\- Кричер, – голос у младшего неприятно хриплый, – кувшины... поубирай. Нечего им тут стоять, на половине герб... Узнает... раньше времени... 

Глупый мальчишка. Пришлось его почти на руках тащить. Лодка дёрнулась, заплясала на привязи, будто пыталась сорваться, когда Сириус случайно коснулся её рукой. Вроде как второй человек получился... Старший Блэк быстро обернулся псом и прыгнул внутрь. Появился домовик, прижался к ноге Регулуса, что-то негромко забормотал.

\- Да, Кричер, спасибо. Помоги... держать прямо, хорошо?

Грёб младший, конечно, хреново. Слизеринские ручки всё больше бокалы с вином привыкли держать, а не тяжёлые вёсла. Эльф помогал, иначе далеко бы они не уплыли. А Сириус сидел под лавкой, тихо-тихо, чтобы не раскачивать лодку, смотрел на брата и страдал от собственной бесполезности. Он-то грести умел, а толку с того?

Инферии, кажется, пытались их остановить, но бледные руки соскальзывали с зелёных бортов. 

 

**_Регулус_ **

Голова кружилась, перед глазами плавали ядовито-зелёные пятна. Кричер, как мог, помогал, без него бы Регулус не справился. Замечательная штука эта эльфийская магия: палочки не надо, а возможности – обзавидуешься. Тёмная сила самого слизеринца всё ещё была заблокирована: сражаться с Волдемортом посреди озера инфериев в его планы не входило.

До берега добрались кое-как. Лодку страшно качало, Рег чуть не упал, выбираясь из неё. Затея не показывать брату, насколько ему плохо, провалилась с треском. Пройдя пару шагов, младший Блэк покачнулся и тихо осел на землю. 

Очнулся он уже в своей комнате. Практичный Сириус предпочёл сначала дотащить младшего домой, а уж потом приводить в себя. 

Видеть встревоженного брата у своей постели было невыразимо приятно. Подумаешь, хоркрукс у Тёмного Лорда утащили, – мелочи это всё, вот Сириус... 

\- Итак, герой, твой план полетел к летучим взмымлихам? – в голосе старшего звучала ирония, но Регулус не поверил: слишком красноречивое выражение брат только что согнал с лица.

\- Ну почему же, – Рег прочистил горло, чтобы убрать неожиданную хрипотцу, – говорю, почему же. Хоркрукс у нас, мы всё ещё живы, теперь надо к Дамблдору идти, пока не поздно. 

\- Ты не можешь никуда идти.

\- Могу. И должен. Именно сейчас. Сириус, ты же не ребёнок. Нам мало отдать хоркрукс, нам надо произвести впечатление.

Слизеринец Регулус ни на миг не сомневался, что старший прекрасно понимает змеиную логику – как-никак, вырос среди Блэков. У директора Хогвартса нет ни малейшей причины верить в странную историю, которую собрались ему рассказать братья. Значит, надо убеждать его невербально, воздействовать на сферу чувств. Пусть не верит, Мерлин с ним; но пусть увидит, что Регулус еле жив, что Сириус места себе не находит от волнения, что они только что совершили подвиг... А хоркрукс довершит картину. 

\- Рег, – тяжёлый вздох – старший подбирает слова. – Дамблдор – гриффиндорец. Эта вся твоя театральность на него не подействует, он прекрасно поймёт, что смотрит спектакль. Поаплодирует, но не поверит.

\- Поверит. Именно сейчас. Не учи змею шипеть, Сириус. Помоги мне встать.

Глупый. Смешной. Думает, Регулус такой же неумеха, как в детстве. Нет, дорогой братец, я здорово вырос. Я умею говорить правду искренне.

Тяжело поднялся, опираясь на руку старшего. Подошёл к камину, слепо нашарил мешочек с порошком. Сириус сыпанул ему в руку порцию.

\- Альбус Дамблдор, – решительно произнёс Рег, швыряя порошок в огонь. 

Пламя в камине заметалось, словно пыталось найти дорогу в заблокированный участок. Потом на углях возникло лицо директора Хогвартса.

\- Мистер Блэк? Чем я могу быть вам полезен?

\- Господин директор, простите за беспокойство... – голос разборчив, но слаб. Регулус говорит из последних сил, пытается держаться перед человеком, не испытывающим радости от беседы с ним. – Но у меня есть нечто важное, я обязан показать это вам. Я случайно наткнулся на информацию, способную изменить ход событий в магической Британии. В вашу сторону изменить, профессор.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- У меня в комнате сейчас находится хоркрукс, сделанный Тёмным Лордом. Я готов отдать его вам и поспособствовать его уничтожению.

\- С чего такая... лояльность, мистер Блэк?

Над ответом Регулус не раздумывал ни секунды:

\- Создание хоркруксов относится к магии, не подлежащей применению. Маг, создавший хоркрукс, не может считаться адекватным и тем более вести за собой кого-либо. 

\- Вы прекрасно запоминаете тексты, мне говорили преподаватели. И умеете цитировать их к месту.

\- Вряд ли я смогу сказать об этом лучше, чем доктор Чаршак, сэр. Его авторитет непреложен среди тёмных магов. Профессор, я подозреваю, что хоркрукс, с которым я имею дело, призван сыграть значительную роль в истории Британии. Можно мне изложить вам свои соображения в личной беседе?

\- Хорошо, мистер Блэк, – после некоторого раздумья сказал Дамблдор. – Я разблокирую камин для вас одного. Проходите. И возьмите артефакт с собой.

Не разворачиваясь, Регулус протянул назад руку. Сириус молча отдал ему медальон.

\- Ничего страшного, я справлюсь, – скороговоркой выпалил Рег. И шагнул в камин.

В кабинет директора слизеринец попал впервые, но осматриваться было нельзя. Он не вошёл – ввалился, Дамблдору пришлось поддержать его. Бледный, растрёпанный, с немного безумным взглядом, Регулус сжимал в руках хоркрукс.

\- Вот он, сэр, – чуть задыхаясь, сказал Блэк. – Это медальон Слизерина, вы, несомненно, узнали его.

Юноша тяжело опустился в предложенное кресло. Положил артефакт на стол.

\- Думаю, теперь, когда он у вас, я могу снять блок, уже не имеет значения, узнает ли Тёмный Лорд. Вы позволите? Я, простите, не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

\- Повремените немного, мистер Блэк. Я хочу в подробностях знать, что произошло. До этого, уж извините подозрительного старика, я не могу разрешить вам колдовать.

Разумеется, не может. Естественно, Дамблдор не позволит тёмному магу с Меткой на руке снять блок с врождённой магии. Одна авада – и Орден Феникса обезглавлен. Только идиот осмелится надеяться на такое. Или смертельно усталый человек, боящийся вот-вот потерять сознание – такой, как Регулус Блэк.

Дураком его вроде не считают. Про сканирование сознания говорят прямым текстом.

\- Отлично, тогда позвольте рассказать вам некоторую... предысторию. Я узнал о хоркруксе недавно, не буду на этом останавливаться, вы легилиментор и всё сами увидите. Важно не это. Сегодня ко мне пришёл брат. Он воспользовался нашим семейным хроноворотом, чтобы предотвратить... мою неудачную попытку уничтожить медальон. Насколько я понял, в будущем события развиваются из рук вон плохо. Именно потому, что хоркрукс не уничтожен. В этой ситуации я готов на всё, чтобы изменить положение дел.

\- И вы не боитесь клейма предателя?

\- Я боюсь только обезумевшего Тёмного Лорда. Я никого не предаю, профессор. Я всего лишь исправляю ошибку. Организацию возглавляет не тот, которому я присягал. Он обманул нас и перестал быть человеком. Клятва уже нарушена, причём нарушена не мной, сэр. 

\- Я могу попросить вас снять окклюмент-амулет?

\- Нет. Но вы увидите, что я не скрываю ничего существенного. Простите, но в моей жизни было слишком много... личного. Не имеющего никакого отношения к чокнутому маньяку.

\- Вы ведь понимаете, что это не добавляет доверия между нами, мистер Блэк?

\- Меня не интересует, доверяете ли вы мне, сэр. Главное, чтобы вы мне поверили.

Когда легилиментор проникает в сознание, кажется, будто тебе в голову запускают холодные пальцы. Древний окклюмент-амулет – ещё одну семейную реликвию Блэков – Регулус надел утром, когда собирался за хоркруксом. На всякий случай. Теперь директор мог видеть только те воспоминания, которыми Рег соглашался поделиться.

Безмолвный диалог продолжался довольно долго. Наконец Дамблдор оставил сознание Блэка в покое.

\- Вам лучше всё же не колдовать здесь, – задумчиво сказал он. – Тогда Том не узнает, кто именно забрал его хоркрукс. Ступайте домой и попросите Сириуса зайти ко мне. Нам многое надо обсудить. 

\- Хорошо, сэр, – слизеринец поднялся; в зеркальной двери шкафа за спиной директора мелькнуло его бледное лицо. – Я могу быть уверен, что хоркрукс перестанет существовать в ближайшее время?

\- Несомненно. Я даю вам слово. Подобные артефакты уничтожаются всепожирающими субстанциями – яд василиска, всесжигающий огонь... Гораций поможет мне не одним, так другим. Идите, Регулус. Вы нуждаетесь в немедленном отдыхе. И примите пару доз зелья Стенджерса, на вас лица нет.

\- Спасибо, профессор, я непременно так и поступлю. Сириус сейчас придёт.

\- Да-да, пусть он не задерживается. Всё это очень, очень важно, Регулус. 

Несколько шагов к камину – держать себя в руках, не раскисать! Дойти надо твёрдым шагом, спина прямая, голова задрана, как на парадном портрете. Он увидит, с каким усилием это делается, не может не увидеть, слишком долго прожил. Он увидит то, что есть: усталого мальчишку, который из последних сил пытается спасти мир. 

Однако до чего же сложно показывать истинное положение вещей через кривое зеркало! А иначе нельзя: если слизеринец говорит о чём-то прямо, гриффиндорец тут же начинает подозревать интригу. Алогичное поведение у этих гриффиндорцев. 

По-настоящему взять себя в руки оказалось проще, чем Регулус думал. Змеиная привычка к маскировке давно стала частью его. Рефлекторная реакция: чем мне хуже, тем я веселее и улыбчивей. Слизеринцы борются с ней, слишком очевидное проявление слабости. 

\- Рег, ну что? Тебе получше стало?

\- Нет, похуже. Ничего, сейчас отлежусь, зелья укрепляющего выпью, посплю немного... А ты сходи к Дамблдору, он тебя расспросить хочет.

\- Поверил? 

\- Конечно. Он легилиментор, зачем верить, если можно посмотреть? Отнёсся серьёзно, сейчас откроет тебе камин. Иди, пожалуйста. Не заставляй старика ждать.

Фразы получались всё короче, улыбка всё шире. Скоро начнёт мышцы лица сводить. Регулус заставил себя расстегнуть мантию. Брат нёс его сюда на руках, от него ли скрывать, как младшему сейчас плохо? 

\- Я полежу. Иди.

Старший с сомнением посмотрел на него, но всё же вытряхнул летучий порошок на ладонь и шагнул в камин. Рег уже не услышал, как Сириус произнёс слово «Хогвартс».

 

**_Сириус_ **

Хотелось остаться – ведь этот глупый мальчишка наверняка не выпьет своё зелье, ввяжется ещё в какую-нибудь авантюру или, не отдохнув, отправится в гости, с него станется. Но надо было идти к директору. И Сириус пошёл.

Оказывается, за последние годы Дамблдор сильно изменился: в девяносто пятом он выглядел значительно старше, чем в семьдесят девятом. Предлагать чай и лимонные дольки старик вопреки обыкновению не стал, сразу перешёл к делу.

\- Сириус, ты знаешь, как я отношусь к перемещениям во времени и в особенности к попыткам изменить прошлое, – заговорил он, едва Блэк опустился в кресло. – И всё же ты проник сюда и планировал встретиться со мной. Из этого, а также из твоего рассказа Регулусу я делаю вывод, что в будущем произошло нечто крайне серьёзное, – директор сделал паузу, поправил очки. – Я прав?

\- Да, профессор.

Похоже, короткий ответ впечатлил Дамблдора куда больше, чем длинная прочувствованная тирада. Оно и понятно: обычно Сириус был многословнее.

\- Ты поделишься со мной подробностями? Я хотел бы предотвратить столько ошибок, сколько смогу.

Блэк пожал плечами.

\- Смотрите.

Директор посмотрел. Всё, что Сириус хотел бы забыть навсегда, стремительно пролетело перед его мысленным взором. Разрушенный дом Поттеров, запах пыли и детский плач. Голос Питера, грохот взрыва, его собственный хохот. Бормотание в соседней камере, то громче, то тише, почти беспрестанное. Шорох хламид дементоров. Крик Беллы, чей-то невесёлый смех. По утрам – голос Родольфуса: «Рабастан, поешь!», единственная осмысленная реплика, которую он там слышал. Стук когтей, холодный камень под лапами. Ледяная вода. Скалистый берег, мокрые лапы соскальзывают, тяжело дышать. Сосульками свисает шерсть. Голод, холод, боязнь не успеть. Треск портрета Полной Дамы, визг жеманных нарисованных волшебниц. Кот... крыса... Гарри... пьянящий ночной полёт на гиппогрифе... Заседания Ордена, крики, споры. Страх. Все хотели бороться с Волдемортом, но никто толком не знал, как. Боялись, что ничего не выйдет. Готовились скорее к героической смерти, чем к победе. Главная эмоция года – безнадёжное отчаяние. 

Кажется, Дамблдор понял. Во всяком случае, на пару мгновений Сириус увидел их общий страх отражённым в его глазах.

\- Этого нельзя допустить, – решительно произнёс директор. – Что ты планируешь делать?

\- Предупредить Поттеров. Через Рега воздействовать на вменяемых Пожирателей, – Сириус сглотнул. – Невменяемых через Рега же убить.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Блэк знал, Дамблдор не станет задавать пафосных вопросов, начинающихся со слов «Как ты можешь», но ответы на них ему интересны. Из исследовательских соображений.

Он сам не заметил, когда вдруг превратился из восторженного юноши, безупречного в отваге, рыцарстве и прочих гриффиндорских качествах, в негодяя, готового использовать брата для победы добра в мировых масштабах. Просто, кажется, иначе не получалось спасти хоть что-то. Хоть кого-то.

Дамблдор спросил именно то, чего Сириус от него ожидал.

\- Думаешь, получится? Он мальчик ещё совсем...

\- Этот мальчик уже сделал больше, чем я успел за всю жизнь. Профессор, у нас нет времени. Надо действовать. 

Директор вздохнул.

\- С подобных слов, Cириус, начинаются самые фатальные ошибки. И самые ошеломительные успехи. Мне кажется, твой план трещит по швам. Но я боюсь что-то советовать: от моих действий... скоро будет совсем не тот толк, какого я хотел. Поэтому я скажу тебе: пробуй. Только держи меня в курсе, хорошо? Мы ведь так и не знаем, как убить Волдеморта.

\- Конечно, профессор, – Сириус выпутался из кресла, которое навевало на него сон. – Я пойду? Там Рег один...

\- Да-да, конечно, иди, мой мальчик. Я тебе дам зелье... – директор захлопотал, достал из шкафа странного вида колбу. – Вот, напои его, по полстакана раз в три часа. Быстрее силы восстановятся. И к Волдеморту не пускай, сначала надо блок на память поставить. Если Метка заболит, тащи прямо ко мне, это быстро.

Сириус кивнул, взял зелье и отправился к брату. Теперь он наконец почувствовал вес прожитых лет: они всей тяжестью повисли у него на плечах, сковывая движения. Старший Блэк боялся сделать неверный шаг и погубить тех, кого мечтал спасти. Даже Дамблдор рассчитывал на него, ждал от него помощи. 

Этот маленький мерзавец, конечно, ничего не выпил. И даже до кровати не добрался, рухнул прямо на полу. Сириус поднял брата, уложил в постель, налил зелье в стакан.

\- Рег! Выпей. Ну, не ломайся, пей давай. Вот же прошеный... Когда в детстве болел, отец тебя и на руках таскал, и поил, и даже кормил иногда, ты не просыпался и не вредничал, я помню. Ага, молодец. Спи теперь. А я к Джеймсу схо... Эй, ты чего?

Регулус, не открывая глаз, вполне недвусмысленно ухватил его за руку. Пробормотал что-то маловразумительное.

\- С тобой посидеть? Ну ладно, посижу, только лежи тихо...

Сириус опустился на пол у кровати. Такой бледный, такой хрупкий, и лицо одновременно родное и почти незнакомое. Он сильно повзрослел за последние пару лет, малыш Регулус. Как раз за время, когда они почти и не виделись... 

Через некоторое время старший Блэк и сам заснул, крепко держа брата за руку.

 

**_Регулус_ **

Конечно, Сириус его растолкал. Влил в глотку порцию мерзкого пойла – хотя после вчерашней отравы его можно было, пожалуй, назвать почти вкусным. Желудок младшего Блэка обиженно заурчал.

Рег тряхнул головой и опомнился.

\- Сириус, который час? 

\- Девятый, – бормотнул заспанный брат и зевнул.

\- Кошмар! Мы ж с тобой не ели со вчерашнего дня! Так, дай мне встать.

Старшего почти спихнули с кровати, и Регулус кинулся одеваться. Не хватало ещё неприятностей с матерью.

Умыться: Блэк не может выйти к завтраку с помятым лицом. Рубашку свежую, мантию другую. Туфли... Так, эти не подходят, они с вечера не чищены, Кричеру высказать. Причесаться тщательнее, чем обычно, Вальбурга Блэк вам не Дамблдор. Её сын должен выглядеть безупречно даже на смертном одре. 

\- Жди здесь. Никуда не уходи. Всё равно я не знаю, когда зелье принимать. Скоро вернусь.

Спину расслабленно прямо: не нарочито, напрягаясь из последних сил, а естественно, привычно с детства, единственно возможно для благородного отпрыска Блэков. Шаг ровный, неторопливый. Выражение лица непробиваемое, как защита хоркрукса. Подбородок параллельно полу, и попробуй только оступиться на лестнице!

Мать стоит внизу, надменная женщина в заношенном платье, прямая как палка и оскорблённо величественная. 

\- Доброе утро, матушка, – поклон, поцелуй руки. Он идеален, как и подобает благовоспитанному юноше.

\- Чем объясняется ваше отсутствие вчера за ужином, сын мой? 

Холодна, как лёд. Леди Вальбурга Блэк никогда не сердится, она изволит гневаться.

\- У меня была уважительная причина, мадам.

\- Вот как? Поведайте же мне о ней.

Двинулись к столу. Регулус опустился на стул, моля судьбу, чтобы снова не заурчал живот. Положил себе салата.

\- Видите ли, мадам, – отправил в рот кусочек отбивной, – я умер вчера. Согласитесь, это трудоёмкий процесс, мне пришлось уделить ему время.

Вальбурга отложила вилку.

\- Что за глупые шутки, сын мой?

\- Это вовсе не шутки, матушка, – Регулус как ни в чём ни бывало продолжал завтракать, – вчера я совершил поступок, единственным результатом которого могла стать моя смерть. К счастью, меня спас брат.

\- Сириус? Что за ерунду ты говоришь, Регулус, объяснись немедля!

\- Так дайте же мне слово сказать, мадам. Моя вчерашняя попытка добыть и уничтожить хоркрукс Тёмного Лорда, – Вальбурга тихо охнула, – не увенчалась успехом, во время неё я умер. Хоркрукс, по-видимому, не был уничтожен, во всяком случае, о нём так никто и не узнал. Через некоторое время множество людей погибло, а Сириус попал в Азкабан по ложному обвинению. Он просидел там двенадцать лет, а потом бежал. Проведя ещё некоторое время в тщетных попытках уничтожить одержимого Тьмой безумца, он, к тому времени последний Блэк, воспользовался семейным хроноворотом и вернулся спасти меня. Матушка, поздравляю, ваши необдуманные действия имели оглушительный успех: вы уничтожили наш род.

\- Что?! Регулус, как ты...

\- Полноте, мама. Нам обоим – уже обоим! – известно, что вы в своей гордыне наградили Сириуса множественным материнским проклятьем. Вы прекрасная волшебница, мадам, позвольте выразить вам моё восхищение. Стоило мне задуматься о том, что брат, возможно, прав, и попробовать взглянуть на мир с его точки зрения, и проклятье немедленно ударило по мне. Когда умерли дедушки, в отсутствие меня Сириус остался последним мужчиной рода, а значит, его главой. В этой ситуации уже не имело значения, что его имя стёрто с древа. Проклятье тут же пало на всю семью. Мой брат остался один, и вряд ли ему удалось бы прожить долго. Что же вы наделали, мама! Неужели манера Сириуса одеваться не так, как вам нравится, стоила нашей семьи? Неужели его резкое поведение и гриффиндорская непокорность должны стоить жизни ему – и нам всем? Двенадцать лет в Азкабане, матушка, – право, мне повезло больше!

Говорить так с ней было неправильно, Регулус знал точно. Она меньше месяца назад потеряла мужа, вчера едва не лишилась сына, а теперь этот сын бил её наотмашь. Но иначе несгибаемую Вальбургу не переломить. Иначе они опять будут кричать друг на друга, хлопнет дверь, и Сириус уйдёт, чтобы уже не вернуться. Уйдёт, потому что он, Регулус, опять ничего не сделал. 

Нет уж.

\- Где он? – голос леди Блэк звучал глухо.

\- Наверху, где ещё ему быть. Не думаете же вы, что после всего он спокойно спустится к нам и присоединится к семейной трапезе?

\- Позовите его. Немедленно.

\- Матушка, позвольте мне сначала прояснить свою позицию. Сириус только что спас мне жизнь. Он единственный из нас, кто всё делает правильно, и единственный, кто пострадал совершенно невинно. Если вы продолжите изъявлять вашу материнскую любовь в привычной манере, то останетесь одна в этом холодном доме. 

\- Позовите.

Регулус встал из-за стола, аккуратно положил салфетку возле тарелки и поднялся на второй этаж.

Старший устроился на кровати в его комнате и листал «Историю тёмных заклинаний с древних времён до Вильгельма Завоевателя». 

\- Сириус! Пошли вниз. Мама благодушно настроена, позавтракаем нормально...

Брат посмотрел на него с интересом; слова застряли в горле.

\- Ты уверен, что сейчас самое время для скандала?

Глядя старшему в глаза, Регулус медленно опустился на пол. 

\- Да. Уверен. Надо всё решить наконец. Ты ведь пришёл рубить мосты и спасать крепости, верно? Так давай. Руби и спасай. Расставим по местам то, что должно быть расставлено. И пусть каждый решает за себя, он с тобой или нет. Мы – я и профессор Дамблдор – выбор сделали. Может, теперь её очередь?

Сириус хотел ещё что-то сказать, но не стал. Вместо этого он отложил книгу и с нехорошей улыбкой поднялся. Переодеваться не стал – не во что. 

Спустились вместе. Со странным ощущением, будто идут плечом к плечу – хотя на узкой лестнице можно было поместиться только по одному.

На столе уже стояло три прибора. Леди Вальбурга, всё с тем же непроницаемым выражением лица, присела в глубоком реверансе, приветствуя хозяина дома. Регулус чуть заметно выдохнул: признавая за вычеркнутым из рода Сириусом этот статус, миссис Блэк уже шла на уступки. Теперь главное, чтобы он всё не испортил.

Старший шагнул навстречу матери, легко, словно делал это каждое утро, склонился перед ней, поцеловал руку.

\- Матушка.

Всё же голос дрогнул. Она услышала – чуть дёрнулась, посмотрела сыну в глаза. Пауза длилась на два удара сердца дольше, чем положено.

\- Здравствуйте, сын мой.

 

**_Сириус_ **

Она смотрела на него, как смотрят на чудовище, ворвавшееся в чудесный сон и превратившее его в кошмар. Что наговорил ей Рег, интересно?

Неправда. Ему не было интересно. Он глядел на свою мать, умершую десять лет назад, на женщину, которая залечивала его детские синяки, учила его читать, рассказывала о правилах хорошего тона, строго отчитывала за испачканную одежду, кривилась при виде его друзей, рылась в его вещах, слала ему одно за другим письма с проклятиями, стёрла его имя с родового древа, снилась ему в Азкабане, кричала на него с портрета. Просто глядел – и не мог понять, что чувствует. 

Он помнил это платье. Вальбурга его любила. Кажется, оно было частью её приданого, она гордилась, что сохранила фигуру. Конечно, подогнать одежду по размеру – не проблема для ведьмы, но леди Блэк утверждала, будто никогда этого не делала.

Вот так. Он даже в мыслях не называл её мамой. Вальбурга, миссис Блэк, на худой конец – старая горгулья. 

Какая же она старая?

\- Прошу вас, сын мой.

Высокая надменная дама в старомодном наряде царственным жестом указывает на место во главе стола.

\- Матушка, я не могу здесь сидеть.

Кто дёргал его за язык каждый раз, когда они разговаривали? Так ли это было надо?

\- Отчего же?

В голосе – сдерживаемая сталь. Пока – сдерживаемая.

\- Я не глава рода, мадам. Вы сами...

\- В этом доме не хозяин ни Арктур, ни Сигнус, ни мой отец,– раздражение нарастает. Кажется, скоро между ними начнут проскакивать искры. Опять?

Зачем он это делает?

\- Этот дом принадлежит Ориону, а после его смерти – его детям. Занимайте своё место, сын мой, завтрак стынет.

В глазах леди Блэк на миг мелькает растерянность – как будто она тоже пытается понять, для чего затевает ссору. 

Но этого ведь не может быть, правда?

Хочется ответить. Очень хочется. Вспомнить про имя, выжженное с родового древа, про Регулуса, официально объявленного наследником.

Сириус медленно подходит к месту отца и занимает его. Рядом беззвучно опускается Рег. 

Тарелки уже стоят, как положено: перед младшим – его недоеденный салат. Вальбурга сидит напротив. Мать. Напротив сидит мать. Смотрит на сыновей, глаз оторвать не может.

Кусок не лезет в горло, хотя минуту назад Сириус был голоден.

\- Может, вы наконец расскажете мне, что происходит?

Регулус молчит. Маленький мерзавец. Наворачивает салат, будто в жизни ничего вкуснее не ел, и предоставляет право голоса старшему.

А ему сейчас нельзя рта открывать. Поругаются же немедленно.

\- Я сам ещё не до конца понимаю, мадам. Я пытаюсь изменить... прошлое, иду наугад. 

\- Что это за история с хоркруксом?

Младший всё так же глух и нем. Зараза слизеринская.

\- Регулуса спрашивайте, матушка. Я от него впервые слово «хоркрукс» услыхал.

\- Регулус?

Теперь не отмажется. А Сириус может пока перевести дыхание.

– Я случайно об этом узнал, мадам. Лорд попросил у меня эльфа и воспользовался им, чтобы спрятать артефакт в пещере посреди озера инфериев. Я полюбопытствовал, зачем такая серьёзная защита, и... В общем, сомнений нет, матушка. Мы отнесли хоркрукс профессору Дамблдору, он заверил нас, что артефакт будет уничтожен в ближайшее время. После завтрака я отправлюсь к Лестранжам, а Сириус, надо полагать, - к Поттерам. Далее мы планируем скоординировать усилия и решить этот неприятный для всех нас вопрос окончательно.

Эк у него гладко на словах получается. Спокоен, как удав. Спятивший Тёмный Лорд для него уже не господин и повелитель, а «неприятный вопрос». Как это... по-слизерински: тот, к кому ты потерял уважение, из разряда людей переходит в разряд негодных предметов. 

\- Вы ставите себя под удар, – кажется, леди Блэк ещё не до конца уяснила, во что они вляпались.

\- Нет, матушка, – возразил Рег. – Мы ставим себя под лёгкую пощёчину, чтобы избежать отсечения головы. Сириус, ты почему ничего не ешь?

\- Не могу, – чуть помедлив, честно ответил он. – Слишком хорошо помню, что вы мертвы.

Мать и брат поглядели на него, чуть опешив. 

\- Я чересчур много помню, – кажется, крышу сносило. – Как вы, матушка, кричали на меня с портрета, что я вожу грязнокровок в дом. Как Кричер скулил, вспоминая «хозяина Регулуса» и «хозяюшку Блэк» - он вас так и называл, «хозяюшка Блэк». Как я бился головой о дверь комнаты, на которой висел пожелтевший пергамент «Без разрешения не входить». Как выцвели и покрылись пылью зелёные знамёна над кроватью Рега. Я смотрю на вас и до смерти боюсь сделать что-то не так, изменить что-то не то и через шестнадцать лет снова выть у навсегда закрытой двери и ругаться со склочным портретом. И не надо на меня так смотреть, гриффиндорцам положено быть пафосными. Мы эти... отважные и благородные. И я сейчас отважно и благородно боюсь сделать шаг. А ты спрашиваешь, почему я ничего не ем. Буду есть. Когда поверю, что вы настоящие. 

Сириус почти силой заставил себя замолчать. Зачем злить её понапрасну? Наверное, в словах Дамблдора про постазкабанский синдром всё же есть толика истины. 

Вальбурга смолчала. Только протянула через стол руку к старшему сыну, неожиданно мягко коснулась сжатого кулака. Тонкие пальцы, одинокая полоска обручального кольца. 

Пауза затянулась. Проклятые слизеринцы, да скажут ли они что-нибудь?!

\- Я не знаю, чего вы ждёте от меня, мадам. Я не знаю ничего, я просто хочу, чтобы вы все остались в живых. 

Холодные голубые глаза смотрят на него с блэковской решимостью.

\- Мы останемся. Ведь ты вернулся.

Он не видит связи, не видит смысла в её словах. Но это не имеет значения; дураку ясно, что гриффиндорец никогда не поймёт слизеринскую логику. 

\- Знаешь, Сириус, – она говорит медленно, задумчиво, подбирая слова, – мы гибнем тогда, когда не видим выхода. А не видим мы его зачастую потому, что не понимаем вовремя: вон она, смертельная опасность, надо бежать прочь со всех ног. Успокойся, сын. По меньшей мере одну ошибку мы уже не совершим. 

Хочется иррационального: встать и обнять её. Ни ему, ни ей это не надо, но хочется. Поди ж ты – с десяти лет не было таких порывов.

Вальбурга резко откинулась на спинку стула, промокнула губы салфеткой.

\- Если ты ничего не будешь есть, не мучай себя, иди к Поттерам. Тебе же надо.

\- Надо, – неожиданно хрипло ответил Сириус. Вспомнилось восково-бледное лицо мёртвого Джеймса, лежащего у порога собственного дома. – Очень надо.

\- Так иди. Только возвращайся к вечеру. Я велю приготовить пирог с яблоками.

Он кивнул. Поднялся; Регулус тут же вскочил, будто только того и ждал.

\- Мам, я тоже пойду. Хочу порешать всё поскорее.

\- Хорошо, ступай. Но к ужину я желаю тебя видеть. Вас обоих. 

Она осталась сидеть за столом одна – строгая аристократка, провожающая сыновей в бой. Ладно Сириус, он к друзьям собрался; а Рег? 

Кричер тихо и неторопливо собирал посуду. Леди Блэк сидела, подперев голову рукой, и смотрела, как её дети один за другим уходят в камин.

 

Когда мелодично тренькнуло опознающее заклинание, Сириус вздрогнул. Это было так давно.

Это закончилось так страшно.

Промозглая ночь.

Бледный Джеймс у порога.

Крик ребёнка.

Пронизывающий холод утраты...

\- Бродяга?

Лили выскочила из кухни – раскрасневшаяся, в переднике поверх смешной домашней мантии в цветочек. Вроде безвкусица, а ей идёт. Из распахнутой двери потянуло подгоревшим пудингом. Лили резко остановилась, изумлённо глядя на Сириуса. 

\- Бродяга?

Она не сомневалась, что это он. Ведь опознавалка сработала. Хорошо; будет легче объяснить.

\- Лили, я... Я хроноворотом сюда... Издалека. Позови Джеймса, поговорим.

Горло перехватывало. Она метнулась в гостиную – такая живая, такая настоящая. Сириус шагнул за ней следом.

Он успел забыть, как выглядел их дом, и теперь вспоминал, замирая от восторга. Люстра. Ковёр. Столик. Чашка. Каждый предмет – волна нежности. Дементоры не давали ему помнить всё это; теперь счастье переставало быть только словом, застрявшим в памяти. Стул. Пуфик. Грязная тарелка. Ей тут, конечно, не место, но её Блэк сейчас тоже любил.

Объяснять пришлось долго. Было трудно говорить, формулировать чётко. Хотелось просто обнять их и сидеть тихо. Джеймс слушал его сбивчивый монолог внимательно и серьёзно, в глазах – сосредоточенность аврора при исполнении. Лили сидела, перепуганно зажав руками рот. Слушать историю собственной смерти ей было жутко.

\- Так как же это получается, – наконец медленно спросил Джеймс, – вас тут теперь двое?

\- Да. И я набью морду тому молокососу, чтобы не давал идиотских советов!

\- Подожди. А что будет, когда вы встретитесь?

Сириус сглотнул.

\- Не знаю. Вроде мой предок, который придумал этот хроноворот, встречался сам с собой, и ничего. Если старые бумажки Блэков не врут, оба остались в полном порядке.

Джеймс улыбнулся.

\- Ну, значит, мне крупно повезло. У меня теперь двое Бродяг! Причём один из них – очень умный. Прорвёмся, Сириус. 

Он поднялся с дивана – почти мальчишка, гордый значком аврора, который носил в кармане.

\- Извини, друг, но я и так уже на работу опоздал. Пойду, попробую там навести шороху. А ты пока собери в список всякое важное, о чём мы узнаем слишком поздно, хорошо?

Блэк криво ухмыльнулся.

\- Веришь, я боюсь тебя отпускать.

\- Брось, я же не сегодня должен помереть. Значит, волноваться нечего. Не уходи, пока я не вернусь, ладно?

Унять дрожь в руках. Девятнадцатилетнему Поттеру не объяснишь, что быть легкомысленным опасно для жизни. Да и не этим надо сейчас заниматься.

Собраться. Успокоиться. Подумать. 

\- Лили, дашь перо и пергамент?

Что же написать? Память подводит, нервы барахлят. «Питер Петтигрю – предатель?» Это, конечно, лезет в голову первым, но уже неактуально: Джеймс знает. Что ещё? Имена Пожирателей – Сириус, хоть убей, не помнил, когда о ком они узнали. Даты и обстоятельства смерти фениксовцев, так подробно, как только можно. Мерлиновы подтяжки, оказывается, цифры выветриваются из головы быстрее, чем зубодробительные описания трансфигурационных ограничений! «Будьте осторожны, убивая Волдеморта: эта сволочь умеет возрождаться...»

Тихонько подошла Лили, поставила рядом с Сириусом чашку чая и тарелочку с выпечкой. Он не глядя сунул в рот круассан, ругнулся, посадив кляксу на слово «Гидеон». Ладно, всё равно придётся переписывать, слишком беспорядочно выходит. Факты упорно не желали вспоминаться в правильном порядке. Доркас... Как же умерла Доркас? И главное – когда?..

\- Лили, можно ещё лист? Кстати, ты почему не на работе?

Миссис Поттер – как же приятно её так называть! – грустно вздохнула.

\- Не пускают. Говорят, нога недостаточно зажила. На самом деле всё с ней в порядке, видишь же, я нормально хожу. Но Муди объяснишь, пожалуй. А Джеймс так вообще лютует...

Надо что-то ответить, но в памяти всплыло ещё одно имя, и Блэк вернулся к пергаменту.

Когда список наконец был готов, Сириус испытал нечто вроде разочарования. Чем же теперь заняться? Как дождаться Джеймса, он ведь поздно приходит? 

Лили подошла, села рядом. Тёплая и домашняя; а ведь когда-то Блэк почти обижался на Джеймса за то, что он женился, думал, дружба отодвигается на второй план... Глупый был. Надо себе морду набить. За идиотизм.

Собственно, случай представился быстро. «Бродяга номер два» ввалился в гостиную весёлый, шумный и чумазый. С порога начал что-то возбуждённо рассказывать Лили – и замер.

Момент истины настал. Сириус Блэк и Сириус Блэк стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки, глядя друг на друга в упор. 

Ничего не случилось. Небо не рухнуло на землю, из облаков не прозвучал трубный глас, возвещающий о конце света, даже шнурки не развязались ни у одного, ни у второго. В кои-то веки родичи не соврали.

\- Ты кто такой? – обалдело спросил младший.

\- Сириус я, – осклабился старший. – У Блэков, чтоб ты знал, есть хроноворот для всяких экстренных случаев. Вот я им и воспользовался. 

\- Хроноворот? – тупо спросил двойник. – Какой ещё хроноворот? 

\- Круглый, – рявкнул Сириус. – Ты хроноворотов не видал, что ли? Не веришь – спроси у мамочки, она знает.

\- Подожди, подожди, то есть ты – это я?

Вот же бестолковый!

\- Ну да, я – это ты. Только постарше и поумнее. Явился с длинным списком, в списке куча дел, и первое – вправить твои свёрнутые набок мозги, а то ты совсем думать отвык.

Младший скривился.

\- О, Мерлин! Я что, с возрастом стану так похож на милых родственников? Нет, лучше сдохнуть сегодня!

Это получилось само. Он даже не успел заметить, как кулак резко пошёл вперёд и въехал прямо в смазливую физиономию. Мальчишка отлетел к стенке; Лили тихо охнула, но с места не сдвинулась.

Хорошая взбучка ему всегда прочищала башку. Он это с шестого курса помнил.

Младший встал. Мотнул головой. Утёрся. Мутным взглядом посмотрел на старшего. Спросил удивлённо:

\- Ты чего?

Нет, определённо Дамблдор в чём-то прав. Теперешний Сириус сначала дал бы сдачи, а потом стал задавать вопросы.

\- Из-за твоего идиотского совета в восемьдесят первом погибли Джеймс и Лили, – ему многого стоило не заорать на малолетнего придурка, а говорить тихо и почти спокойно. – Только потому, что ты не дал себе труда подумать прежде, чем ляпать языком. И если для того, чтобы поменять твои привычки, надо вышибить тебе все зубы, то я запросто. 

\- Слушай, эээ... Сириус, остынь, – кажется, он здорово напугал этого остолопа. – Давай мы сядем на диване, и ты мне всё толком объяснишь, идёт? Я не хочу давать идиотских советов. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня умирали друзья. Но, Цирцеева задница, может, ты просто расскажешь мне, что стряслось?

Третий раз за сегодняшний день – или четвёртый? Нет, третий. Рега можно не считать, с ним о другом говорили. Моргана-девственница, дай сил пережить это снова...

 

**_Регулус_ **

В Лестранж-мэноре тихо и уютно, как всегда. В малой гостиной царит приятный полумрак, негромко звучат гитарные струны, лениво перебираемые Родольфусом. Рабастан, блаженно зажмурившись, развалился в кресле, тонкие пальцы ловко чистят мандарин – яркое пятно среди оттенков синего и серого. Братья тягуче-расслабленны, как сытые змеи. 

До чего же у них хорошо! Регулусу нравилось приходить сюда, вести с Лестранжами неспешную беседу, любоваться их движениями: скупыми, отточенными, когда им того хотелось – абсолютно синхронными. 

Он всегда им завидовал. Неистово, зло. До крови кусал губы, глядя на них, лениво переглядывающихся, почти никогда не выпускающих друг друга из вида. На Рождество раз за разом загадывал желание: один такой вечер с Сириусом. Только один. Большего ему не получить от всех святых угодников вкупе со всеми великими магами древности. Желание, конечно, не исполнялось. А Регулус, движимый странным мазохизмом, снова и снова приходил к Лестранжам. 

Сначала они не воспринимали его всерьёз. Он почти не умел того, в чём им не было равных; они досадовали на его проблемы со скоростью реакции, координацией движений и глазомером, он путался в зубодробительных заклинаниях, которые они знали не хуже алфавита, и не успевал резво отпрыгивать с дороги. Но наконец Родольфус и Рабастан стали маленькой победой младшего Блэка – хотя, если вдуматься, не такой уж и маленькой. К концу седьмого курса оценки Регулуса по Чарам и ЗОТИ улучшились настолько, что Вальбурга хвалила его и разрешала уезжать к Лестранжам надолго. Улучшенная реакция позволила ему стать отличным ловцом. Но главным было другое.

Он научился перехмыкиваться с ними, понимая с полуслова, ловить их мимолётные взгляды и отвечать на них чуть заметным кивком головы, реагировать на лёгкие движения тонких пальцев. Он стал третьим в молчаливом дуэте. Это не заменило ему Сириуса, но принесло облегчение. По крайней мере, он больше не был один.

Мягкий ковёр на полу делает неслышными шаги, но братья, конечно, видели и вспышку в камине, и тень, на миг заслонившую позеленевшее пламя. Дольф тренькает чуть невпопад, приветствуя. Баст лениво открывает глаза, провожает взглядом. Сытые змеи. Мягкий полумрак. Хорошо.

Простите, ребята.

Рег скользнул в кресло – рядом с братьями в младшем Блэке всегда появлялись уверенность в себе и почти кошачья грация. Тихо бросил в темноту:

\- Разговор.

Дольф отложил гитару, сел на диване, чуть скрипнула кожаная обивка. Баст тоже подобрался, посмотрел серьёзно.

\- У нас неприятности. Как сказал бы мой любезный братец, мы влипли по самые гланды. 

Вспыхнул поярче огонь в камине, весело полетели искры. Дольф лениво повёл рукой – разъехались в стороны тяжёлые шторы. Рег махнул палочкой, призывая омут памяти из ниши в стене. 

\- Недавно Лорд попросил у меня эльфа, – сказал, доставая воспоминание и швыряя в омут. – Эльф едва не погиб, и я расспросил его, что, собственно, произошло. Было не совсем понятно, как его лечить. И мне открылась весьма неприглядная картина... – воспоминание хорошо размешать, откинуться в кресле – пусть смотрят.

Один за другим братья скользнули к столику, куда Регулус поставил омут. Посмотрели. Обменялись быстрыми взглядами. Интересно, они читали хоть четверть книг по теории тёмной магии, которые Блэк отыскал в их библиотеке? 

\- Здесь ведь не всё.

Это не вопрос, а утверждение. Дырки в воспоминаниях Родольфус различает так же хорошо, как дырки в стенах. 

\- Не всё. Остальное – детали. Говорили с Сириусом, он пришёл вчера. Рассказал матери. Достал хоркрукс, отдал Дамблдору. Сказал ему, что меняю сторону. Теперь пришёл сюда. Я не хочу уходить без вас. И не хочу оставлять вас здесь.

Пауза. Они сидят неподвижно, но Рег видит, что между ними идёт безмолвный диалог. Потом Дольф говорит:

\- Белла не оценит.

Блэк молчит. В дела четы Лестранжей он не лез никогда – в отличие от дел братьев Лестранжей. 

\- Я правильно понимаю, – медленно начинает Баст, – что хоркрукс – это гарантированная потеря контроля?

\- Правильно.

Теперь молчат они. Долго; секунды текут, перерастая в вечность. Регулус не выдерживает первым.

\- У него даже программа меняется, становится всё более дикой и нелогичной. Скоро мы будем просто носиться по улицам, беспорядочно авадя магглов. А потом что? Чего ещё захочет от нас безумец?

\- А потом мы станем безумны следом за ним, – задумчиво говорит Рабастан. – Тёмный лорд влияет на своих слуг. Мы будем умирать на идиотских заданиях, а он – делать всё новые и новые хоркруксы... 

\- Я смотрю, ты уже решил? – голос у Дольфа чуть более резкий, чем можно было ожидать. 

\- Нет, – Баст, напротив, почти беззаботен. – Я пойду за тобой и сделаю, как ты скажешь. Но право на собственное мнение я имею?

Снова повисло молчание. И Родольфусу, и Регулусу прекрасно было понятно недосказанное: если Рабастан с таким «собственным мнением» явится к легилиментору Лорду, жить ему останется недолго. А ведь это удар ниже пояса, подумал Рег. Мы же его насильно за руки тянем. 

А впрочем, зачем ты сюда пришёл, как не за этим, парень?

Что с Беллой-то делать?

\- У меня вопрос, – Дольф с подозрением смотрит на омут, будто хочет вытянуть из него ещё информацию. – Этот хоркрукс, он у Лорда один? Не знаешь?

\- Так ведь больше одного делать нельзя, – ошеломлённо отвечает Рег – и замолкает под насмешливым взглядом Родольфуса.

\- И один делать нельзя. Я к чему спрашиваю-то. Вам не кажется, что в последнее время с ним... не всё в порядке? Я внешность имею в виду. А ведь это, по Чаршаку, первый признак...

Снова умолкли. Эти постоянные паузы, обычно такие органичные и наполненные дружеским пониманием, сегодня бесили Рега необычайно.

\- Что ж, – Дольф переменил позу; Баст шумно вздохнул, – давайте посчитаем расклад. Малфой, разумеется, при таких обстоятельствах от Лорда отколется. Безумец – это в первую очередь экономическая нестабильность. Крэбб и Гойл, понятно, с ним. Снейпа туда же. Раз Снейп – значит, Малсибер, Эйвери и Забини. По крайней мере, серьёзных причин оставаться у них вроде нет.

\- Зато мозги есть, – бросил Рабастан. – Значит, не останутся.

\- Розье и Руквуд – ребята осторожные, в петлю не полезут, если убедить, что не врём, побегут впереди нас. Остальные могут стукнуть.

\- Могут, – кивнул Регулус. 

\- А с другой стороны, так ли сильно нам нужны остальные? Первый круг считай вот он, на ладони. Как думаете, хватит?

\- Хватит, – уверенно сказал Рабастан; ему в руку шлёпнулся призванный мандарин.

\- Должно хватить, – подтвердил Рег. 

\- Тогда я к Малфою?

Родольфус поднялся с дивана, не дожидаясь ответов. Накинул мантию. Скользнул к камину.

\- Дождитесь меня, ладно?

 

**_Сириус_ **

Разговор удался: обоих Блэков трясло, стучали зубы о края заботливо поданных Лили чашек с огневиски. Смешные чашки в голубенький цветочек, они всегда были под рукой, чего только из них не пили... Старший, рассказывая самому себе о будущем, почему-то особенно ярко пережил всё, о чём вспоминал. Младший зеленел, как те флаги в комнате Регулуса. Иногда переспрашивал, глухо и кратко. Всё больше мрачнел. Сжимал несчастную чашку, будто горло врага. Ребёнок ещё совсем. Но мозги, кажется, в башку ввинчиваются.

Они ещё сидели на диване в гостиной – двое Сириусов рядом и тихая Лили с краешку – когда вернулся Джеймс. Усталый, но решительный. Как обычно. Помнишь, сукин сын? Он таким и был обычно. Вспоминай. Совсем у тебя память плоха стала, вся в дырках, словно балахоны дементоров. 

Лили метнулась в кухню. Джеймс кивнул Сириусам, стянул мантию и протопал в ванную. Зашумела вода.

Они живут здесь, как ни в чём не бывало. Они не умирали, они даже ещё не мучились, подозревая Ремуса. Им не понять, почему он дёргается, когда кто-то из них выходит из комнаты. Они только планируют сына, которому он смотрел в глаза и с перерывом в двенадцать лет подарил две метлы. 

Как им объяснить?

Вернулся Джеймс. Лили принесла ему ужин прямо в гостиную: отбивные со спаржей и пирог со шпинатом. Следов давешнего горелого пудинга нет. Да, действительно, Лили паршиво готовит. Похоже, это делал сам Джеймс, а она только разогрела. 

Когда он начинает есть, Сириус видит: у славного аврора Поттера дрожат руки. 

\- Что-то стряслось на работе? – голос почти ровный: он очень старался.

\- Нет, – Джеймс не поднимает глаза от тарелки, хотя вкуса, кажется, не чувствует. 

\- Что с тобой, Джейми? – это младший. Подсаживается чуть ближе, старается поддержать друга. 

\- Я сегодня весь день пытаюсь в себя придти, – тот тоже говорит спокойно, негромко, будто ничего не случилось. Какие-то слизеринские пляски. Надо с этим заканчивать. – После того, что мне Сириус рассказал... Вы же успели поговорить? Ну вот. Не могу поверить, что Питер... – Горло у Джеймса перехватило, он махнул рукой и замолчал.

Каково переживать это в девятнадцать? У него хоть были те три года, за которые они все здорово повзрослели...

\- Ребята, вас кормить? – Лили появилась из кухни с тарелкой для себя.

\- Да, – отозвался младший.

\- Нет, – старший для пущей убедительности замотал головой. – Я матери обещал быть к ужину...

И замолк, глядя в удивлённые глаза. Смешался.

\- Ну, я... Этот хроноворот, он... только на Блэков выводит. Я как-то не догадался сам к себе перенестись... – Мотнул головой, стряхивая наконец слизеринское наваждение. – Просто вчера должен был Рег помереть, – закончил просто, не глядя на мальчишку-двойника. – Я сначала его... а потом к вам... Мать очень просила к ужину вернуться.

Первым опомнился Джеймс: он всегда был хорошим аврором. 

\- И многое из того, что ты нам рассказал, знают Пожиратели?

\- Что их Лорд – чокнутый маньяк. Что тех из них, кого не поубивают, засадят в Азкабан. Что их не ждёт ничего хорошего, короче. На самом деле ничего такого они не знают, Джейми. Рег же не просто... в общем, он должен был попытаться помочь. Нам. И не справиться. Теперь справился. Мы с ним у Дамблдора были, расспроси его, если хочешь. Список я тебе написал, глядеть будешь?

\- Давай.

Да, он всегда забивал грусть работой, теперь Сириус вспомнил.

\- Что такое «кость отца, плоть слуги, кровь врага»?

\- Ритуал воскрешения. Как работает, понятия не имею, но эта мразь именно через него возродилась, – стало легче. Когда Джеймс задавал чёткие вопросы, а от него требовалось только отвечать, всегда становилось легче.

\- Почему ты мне не сказал?

Голос Сириуса-младшего прозвучал неожиданно. Джеймс вздрогнул, уткнулся в список. Кажется, он знал ответ. Он всегда знал Бродягу.

\- Я плохо помню то время, в котором живёшь ты, парень. Но в моей изрядно дырявой башке прочно застряло, что для меня не имел значения никто кроме Мародёров. Меня всегда можно было пронять только ими. 

\- Сейчас мне хочется дать тебе в морду, – здешний Блэк сидел чуть сгорбившись, сжимая в ладонях чашку, не поднимая взгляда. – У меня едва не умер брат, маленький бестолковый идиот. А ты ничего...

\- Что такое хоркрукс? – перебил Джеймс.

\- Артефакт тёмный. Рега расспрашивай, он в этом лучше разбирается. Вроде как Волдеморт из-за него возродился. Насколько я понял, туда втискивается часть души. С Дамблдором поговори, мы ему отдали эту штуку. 

\- Он уникален?

\- Понятия не имею. Говорю же тебе, вчера это слово услышал.

\- Ясно. Значит, следующий этап – разговор с Дамблдором. Сириус, успокойся. Жив твой мелкий, это самое главное. Эээ... Сириус прав, нечего сразу всё на нас вываливать. Лили, чай ещё остался?

Кажется, они наконец поняли. Прочувствовали. Глаза сумасшедшие у обоих. Почти как у него самого были сразу после Азкабана.

\- Что означает черта, которой ты отчеркнул Пожирателей?

\- Я не надписал, да? Прости. До черты – те, кого доказали. После – отмазавшиеся. Они точно из этих, но Визенгамот их оправдал.

\- Малфой, Забини, Снейп, Роул, Макнейр... А что, просто руку на Метку нельзя было проверить?

\- Можно. Но они красиво отмазывались. Малфой, например, согласно официальной версии, все эти годы проходил под Империусом. Со Снейпом вообще странная история... – Сириус запнулся. – Хотя погоди, тут надо ещё разобраться. Я не уверен, что оно... Ну, в общем, что уже случилось. Всё же может поменяться. Не смотри на меня так, я сам знаю, что бестолково объясняю. Я ж немного знаю, я двенадцать лет просидел в Азкабане, а потом мотался где попало... – Теперь он старательно не замечал Лили, закаменевшую в дверном проёме. – В списке факты. И потом, как я понял, за членство в этой их Когорте не сажали вообще. В приговорах Метка не фигурирует, только убийства. Долохова за Прюэттов посадили, Лестранжей – за Лонгботтомов... 

Джеймс коротко выругался. Потом будто очнулся, вскинулся, бросил взгляд на часы.

\- Если ты хочешь ужинать с кузиной Вальбургой, иди сейчас. Через полчаса безнадёжно опоздаешь. Завтра придёшь?

\- Конечно. К вечеру, когда ты будешь.

\- Отлично, тогда я уже перетру тему с Дамблдором, сможем делать выводы. Спасибо, Бродяга. Кажется, ты действительно спасаешь жизнь... не только своему брату.

Сириус поднялся. Заставил себя спокойно кивнуть Поттерам, мальчишке-двойнику, подойти к камину, бросить порошок в мгновенно позеленевшее пламя... Не думать о том, что сверкающий ласковыми огнями дом в Годриковой лощине может завтра снова превратиться в развалины, которые он годами видел во сне. 

Даже почти получилось. 

 

Кричер накрывал на стол, бормоча что-то под нос, тихо позвякивали тарелки. Вальбурга выпрямилась в кресле, губы поджаты, в глазах тревога, почему он раньше не замечал, сколько эмоций прячет эта каменная маска старой горгульи? Рядом стоял Рег.

Сердце громко стукнуло и рухнуло куда-то в пятки. Он уже вернулся. Улыбается уголками губ, втолковывает что-то бледной матери. С ним всё в порядке. Господи, ты есть.

\- Сириус? – леди Блэк легонько оттолкнула руку младшего сына и поднялась навстречу старшему. Регулус обернулся.

\- Ну как там?

\- Здравствуйте, матушка. Нормально, Рег. Ты о чём договорился?

Место во главе стола Сириус занял без напоминаний. Злить мать не хотелось, да и что толку?

\- О продолжении разговоров, – ухмыльнулся младший. – Родольфус пошёл к Люциусу, Люциус соберёт своих... Успешно, в общем.

Сириус посмотрел на брата недоверчиво. Лестранжи, помнится, были в числе преданнейших сторонников Волдеморта. Какие же рычаги воздействия друг на друга знают слизеринцы?

\- Что Поттеры? Надеюсь, им хватило ума воспринять тебя серьёзно?

\- Да, мадам. Они всегда воспринимали меня серьёзно.

Повисла пауза, и Сириус сообразил, что получилось обидно – дескать, ты никогда так не делала. Проклятые слизеринские двусмысленности!

\- Я хотел сказать, Джеймс только кажется беспечным, он хороший аврор и толковый парень. Да и жена у него... Матушка! Ну что я опять ляпнул?

Вздрогнул Регулус. Удивлённо посмотрела Вальбурга, на миг разгладилась складка между бровями. Слизеринец из меня никогда не получится, подумал Сириус, вставая и подходя к матери, опускаясь рядом с ней на ковёр, прижимая тонкую руку леди Блэк к своему пылающему лбу.

\- Когда я снова оказался на Гриммо, после Азкабана, – голос звучал глухо, но Вальбурга не переспрашивала, – и узнал, что вы умерли, сначала я ничего не почувствовал. После двенадцати лет с дементорами вообще сложно чувствовать, между тобой и миром будто проложена толстая подушка. Потом как-то ночью я бродил по дому и случайно разбудил вас... Не знаю, кто повесил тот портрет у входа. Вы кричали, а я стоял и смотрел. На ваше нарисованное лицо, искажённое гневом, на нарисованные руки, которыми вы размахивали, и нарисованное платье, выглядевшее куда более новым, чем то, что вы на самом деле носили. Вот тогда и пришло отчётливое понимание: вы умерли. Я привык к этому быстро, в конце концов, вокруг было столько смертей... А потом я увидел вас. Здесь. И вдруг понял, какое это невероятное, непостижимое счастье, что вы живы. Я не умею объяснить, я косноязычен, как все гриффиндорцы, но будь я проклят, если хочу вас обидеть. Мне хочется носить вас на руках просто за то, что вы живы, а все наши разногласия кажутся такими мелкими... когда вспоминаю портрет у входа. 

\- А они ведь действительно такие мелкие, Сириус, – негромко сказала Вальбурга, – такие глупые... Мерлин и Моргана, какие глупости иногда встают между родными людьми... Вставай, сынок, ты же голодный. Эванс, помнится, совсем не умеет готовить.

\- Она учится! – возразил Сириус, поднимаясь. – И потом, Джеймс... 

\- Ну да, конечно, аврор должен, приходя с работы, немедля бросаться к плите. 

\- Она тоже аврор, матушка! Они с работы приходят вместе!

\- Ах, Сириус, оставь, я не осуждаю Эванс, она ещё мала и глупа, научится. Они только год женаты, в конце концов. Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о тебе. Кстати, у них дети-то скоро пойдут?

Вальбурга осеклась, поняв, что спросила не то, но было поздно.

\- В моём варианте... развития событий у них родился сын в восьмидесятом, – мрачно ответил Сириус. – В конце июля. 

\- Ясно... – У миссис Блэк чуть дёрнулся уголок рта; в памяти всплыло: это старая привычка, мать так делала всегда, когда судорожно искала, как сменить тему. – Послушай, ты с Андромедой общаешься?

\- Да, а... при чём здесь...

\- У неё дочь, кажется? Больше никого?

\- Дочь. Дорой зовут.

\- Отлично. Мне надо с ней поговорить. С Андромедой, я имею в виду.

Пока Сириус лихорадочно соображал, что ответить, Регулус, кажется, понял ход мыслей матери, спросил:

\- Нарциссу мне позвать?

\- Да, пожалуй. И неплохо бы как-нибудь...

Над столом повисло неловкое молчание. Рег смотрел в тарелку, Вальбурга терзала салфетку.

\- Боюсь, не выйдет, – наконец виновато сказал младший. – Там всё... совсем плохо.

Они говорят о Беллатрикс, подумал Сириус. Зачем леди Блэк собирает семью? Цирцеева задница, почему он всю жизнь так шарахался от тёмной магии?! Теперь сидит, как идиот, и не понимает ни слова.

\- Мадам, – начал осторожно, – а можно теперь для глупых гриффиндорцев?

Вальбурга посмотрела на сына, и он тут же пожалел о своём вопросе.

\- Глупым гриффиндорцам детали знать не положено. Ритуал требует. Так что простите, сын мой, эту проблему нам придётся решать без вас. С Андромедой мне надо поговорить до конца недели. Слышишь, Сириус? Надо. Необходимо. Я должна. Приведи мне её, или я явлюсь в дом Тонкса без приглашения. Кричер! Подавай десерт. 

\- Матушка... 

\- Что, Регулус? – в голосе леди Блэк появилось раздражение.

\- Надо ведь что-то решать...

\- Мы решим. Сейчас я не хочу говорить об этом. Сириус, у тебя на вечер есть планы?

\- Вообще-то были, но если вы...

\- Нет, я понимаю, тебе надо. Просто уточняю. 

\- Я завтра к Андромеде зайду, хорошо?

\- Хорошо. Регулус, я велела отнести к тебе в комнату «Блокировку магии», посмотри закладки, кажется, там есть кое-что полезное. Сириус, пирог удался?

\- О, да! – с чувством ответил он. Яблочный пирог и впрямь был чудесен, Кричер постарался угодить любимой хозяюшке. Уходить из дома не хотелось, упускать интересный разговор не хотелось тоже. Вздохнув, Сириус поднялся. – Матушка, спокойной ночи. Я вернусь, но вы, скорее всего, уже ляжете.

\- Глупый гриффиндорец, – неожиданно мягко сказала Вальбурга, подходя к сыну. – Конечно, я тебя дождусь. Велю Кричеру подать чай с пирогом. И наконец расспрошу тебя толком. Иди. Мерлин и Моргана, сколько же можно тебя провожать? Иди уже!

\- Сейчас ещё никуда не пойду, – улыбнулся Сириус. – Отправлю сову и дождусь ответа. Вы позволите посидеть с вами, матушка?

 

**_Регулус_ **

Брат сегодня был какой-то... сам не свой, так это, кажется, называется. Решения менял на лету, то «спокойной ночи, матушка», то «никуда я сейчас не пойду». Нервничал сильно. Впрочем, наверное, в его ситуации такая манера поведения – самая естественная. 

Регулусу очень хотелось побыть с ним, воспользоваться моментом искренности, обнять, успокоить... но мать посмотрела строго, и он пошёл к себе. Она права. Сейчас им надо побыть вдвоём. А ему – изучить «Блокировку магии», не зря же сама леди Вальбурга Блэк туда закладки засовывала?

Толстые страницы, чуть тронутый плесенью переплёт. Когда эту книгу открывали в последний раз? «Фирхал, изготовляется в виде тонких пластин, которые можно гнуть, придавая любую форму, пока они ещё не остыли. Фирхаловые прокладки использовали, когда нужно было разорвать прочную магическую связь...» Ах, матушка! Прочную магическую связь, говорите...

Нарцисса связалась с ним сама, через камин. Он дочитывал последнюю заложенную страницу, когда недовольный голос леди Малфой заполнил комнату.

\- Регулус, что там у вас происходит?

\- О, Нарси! Ты-то мне и нужна, сестрица. Зайди, пожалуйста. Присаживайся, – кузина со свойственной всем девицам Блэк решительностью приглашение приняла мгновенно. – Для начала позволь мне выполнить официальную миссию, с которой я должен был явиться к тебе завтра: миссис Вальбурга Блэк созывает семью, предположительно на субботу.

\- Почему на субботу?

\- Потому что в следующий раз удачное положение светил ожидается в середине июня. Матушка не намерена ждать так долго. Ей возжелалось срочно снять проклятия, которые она щедрой рукой наложила на Сириуса, и я могу только одобрять это горячее желание. Надеюсь, ты тоже одобришь.

\- Давно пора! Андромеде бы написать...

\- К ней сам Сириус заедет.

\- Ему же вроде бы не положено знать о ритуале.

\- А он и не знает. Нарси, это же Сириус! Он не занимался тёмными искусствами столь демонстративно, что просто не осведомлён, для чего нужно собирать всех кровных родичей. Меня больше волнует, как решить вопрос с Беллатрикс...

Миссис Малфой пожала плечами.

\- Было бы что решать! Я поговорю с ней. Ты тогда уехал, а я присутствовала при... их беседе. Ты же знаешь Беллу, она резка и несдержанна, как и сама леди Вальбурга. Она заявила твоей матери... ну, много всякого заявила, самое нежное было «дура». Сказала, мол, или убей, или терпи, а материнское проклятие – самое мерзкое, что можно придумать. Они тогда сильно поругались, я Беллу чуть ли не силой уводила, Родольфуса вызывала... Ты же представляешь, что ответила леди Вальбурга.

Регулус представлял. «Родишь – тогда и рот открывай, сопливка пустоцветная», примерно так, и ещё минут на двадцать про яйца и курицу. А резкая Беллатрикс всегда была прагматична. Материнские проклятия, которыми осыпают наследника рода, – не самый разумный способ выразить своё негодование. Что ж, это к лучшему. Теперь главное – не дать им поругаться с Андромедой прямо на церемонии. Ритуал должен проходить в благостной, дружелюбной обстановке. 

Нарцисса, кажется, тоже помнила о тёплых отношениях между любимыми сёстрами.

\- Беллу я беру на себя, ты Дромеду держи. Нельзя позволять им думать друг о дружке, всё испортят.

\- Хорошо, договорились. 

\- А теперь расскажи наконец, что у вас происходит. Сегодня к моему мужу явился встрёпанный Родольфус и потребовал интимной беседы. Всё бы ничего, но после этой беседы Люциус выглядел так, будто... В общем, я не могу подобрать пристойного сравнения. И немедленно умчался куда-то, не потрудившись объяснить мне хоть парой слов, что его так взволновало.

\- Видишь ли, Нарси, мы в спешном порядке переходим на другую сторону. Это, согласись, волнующее событие.

Несколько секунд леди Малфой стояла молча и неподвижно. Потом изящно скользнула в обитое зелёным бархатом кресло, кротко сложила ручки на коленях и заинтересованно посмотрела на брата.

\- Сэр, я вас очень внимательно слушаю.

Иногда Регулусу казалось, что слизеринские девицы – и некоторые юноши, будем уж до конца откровенны – уже давно нашли общий язык с портретом Салазара Слизерина и вечерами тайком обучаются парселтангу. Причём мастер Салазар, похоже, замечательный учитель. Вздохнув и отложив «Блокировку магии», Блэк-младший пустился в пространные рассуждения о судьбах мира и границах допустимого в тёмных искусствах. 

К концу разговора леди Нарцисса пылала праведным гневом и, кажется, готова была убить Тёмного Лорда лично, вот этими самыми пальчиками, даже не надевая перчаток. Да как же это! Её Люциуса! Втягивать в такую мерзость! Немедленно, тотчас к Дамблдору! Да она сама... Да она сейчас... Одним словом, беднягу Малфоя ожидал ещё один мощный стимул к движению. Что не могло не радовать.

 

**_Сириус_ **

Ответ, принесенный взъерошенной совой, отличался от того, чего ждал Сириус, буквально парой слов. Своего врага Блэк помнил лучше, чем друзей, чем себя самого: негативными эмоциями дементоры не питаются. Поблекло торжество побед, забылся радостный азарт погони, но память бережно хранила образ человека, каждое слово которого заставляло Сириуса дрожать от ярости.

Маггловский паб неподалёку от «Дырявого котла». Отлично.

Конечно, можно зайти к Дамблдору и спросить, его шпион Снейп или нет. Но, во-первых, это время, а вербовка Пожирателей идёт прямо сейчас, свой человек пригодится. Во-вторых, насколько можно верить директору в данном вопросе?

Дамблдор ничего не сказал ему о шпионе в стане Пожирателей; значит ли это, что такого шпиона у него пока нет? Мог ли он умолчать о Снейпе из-за их отношений с Блэком? Вряд ли, слишком важный момент, он же предоставил Сириусу свободу действий. 

Стоп. Дамблдор его легилиментил. Значит, он знает, что Блэк знает. Скорее опроверг бы, если бы Снейп его шпионом не был.

Да, это похоже на правду.

Допустим, он перемудрил и Снейп – преданный почитатель Лорда. Значит, чем-то Дамблдор возьмёт его в будущем. Вопрос: кто быстрее и точнее найдёт правильные слова для разговора с Сопливусом, Альбус или он, Сириус? Ха! Вопрос риторический. Они слишком давно и слишком хорошо друг друга знают. 

Значит, он всё делает правильно. Сириус Блэк остаётся самим собой: интуитивное решение самое верное. 

В пабе накурено, кто-то хрипло кашляет в углу, визгливо ругается девица, невидимая в табачном дыму. Такое же злачное место, как «Дырявый котёл». Если здесь ещё и пиво хорошее, Сириус записывается в постоянные клиенты.

Снейп сидит за дальним столиком, привалился к стене и расслабляется с кружкой светлого. Его обходят, не замечая. Или он здесь часто бывает, или уже отшил самых общительных. Это хорошо, можно поговорить спокойно.

Безразличный взгляд чёрных глаз скользит по посетителям. Миг – и равнодушие сменяется узнаванием, узнавание – удивлением... Сириус подходит, опускается на крепкий деревянный стул напротив чернявого слизеринца. Хозяин здесь соображает, хрупкой мебели не держит.

\- Привет, Сопливус. Не смотри на меня так, я пока не привидение. Между нами шестнадцать лет и куча смертей, но объяснять ещё и тебе особенности использования семейных хроноворотов у меня сил нет. Давай ты просто поверишь, что я явился из далёкого и неприглядного будущего, ладно?

\- Какого рожна тебе от меня нужно, Блэкки?

\- О, слышу речи утончённого слизеринца. Отлично, рад, что ты настроен на конструктивную беседу. У тебя же Метка со школы?

\- Нет, сначала закончил.

Настороженный взгляд сверлит Сириуса, такой знакомый, почти родной. Ну вот, приехали. Он испытывает тёплые чувства к Сопливусу, потому что воспоминания о нём не тронули дементоры. Сдохнуть.

\- Ты уже шпион Дамблдора или ещё нет?

Растерянность в глазах. Кажется, нет. Как интересно... Позабытый азарт охватил Блэка, растянул губы в хищной улыбке. Всё-таки отлично, что они встретились.

\- Как, наш добрый дедушка тебя ещё не вербанул? Ну, давай я этим займусь, что ли. Ты же у нас, помнится, крутой легилиментор?

Взгляд становится жёстче. Да, ты прав, парень, так на понт не берут. Об этом, похоже, знают только свои.

\- Завтра твои услуги уже никому не понадобятся, ваши набегут к Дамблдору толпой. Лови момент, дарю шанс.

\- С чего вдруг такая щедрость, милорд?

Сириус посерьёзнел. Наконец сформулировалось то, что раньше носилось в голове эфемерными догадками.

\- Не люблю оставаться должным. Это ты мне рассказал про хроноворот – там, в моём времени. Подначил, разозлил, подбил, выбирай, что тебе больше нравится, всё верно. «Спасибо» сказать уже некому, того тощего мерзавца я больше не увижу, а тебя благодарить не за что. Сейчас у ваших бурлит, Лестранж поговорил с Малфоем, Малфой помчался ещё к кому-то... Лишний раздвоенный язык понадобится. Так что просматривай, чего там тебе интересно, и перековывайся давай, время идёт. 

\- Я просматриваю, просматриваю, не отвлекай.

Вот тебе раз. Совсем не чувствуется. А Снейп-то мастер, хоть и малолетка ещё. Или это Дамблдор специально давал понять, куда именно лезет? Клиодна и все её лифчики, как же многого он не знает! Пора заняться самообразованием.

Темноглазый мальчишка чуть заметно вздрагивает. До чего ты там добрался, Сопливус?

Вопрос оказался лишним: сознание услужливо подсунуло промозглую ночь, холодные капли на лице, бледное лицо мёртвого Джеймса, надрывный крик ребёнка, копну рыжих волос и руку, замершую в судорожной попытке схватить сына... 

Не этим ли он тебя взял? Жаль, не у кого спросить...

Сириус сидел и ждал. Вглядывался в чёрные глаза – и не находил в себе былой ярости. Выдохлась? Притихла, пока есть дела поважнее? Или здесь она вся принадлежит его двойнику? Блэк смотрел на старого врага и видел только возможного союзника. Забавно. Вот так и чувствуют слизеринцы, да?

\- Нет, Блэк. Слизеринцы могут смотреть под этим углом, если им надо. Недолго. Потом человеческое берёт верх. Мы всё же теплокровные.

\- Досмотрел?

\- Да.

\- Что скажешь?

\- Если они действительно сейчас разговаривают, мне надо к ним. Послушаю. Решу. Если что, дам тебе знать.

\- Ждать сову?

\- Патронуса пришлю.

\- Кто у тебя патронус-то?

\- Увидишь, – Снейп поднялся, бросил пару банкнот на стол. – Иди спать, она разбудит, если понадобится. Поздно уже.

\- Она?

Чернявый не ответил. Зашагал к выходу, стремительный, странно грациозный. Как там гласят слизеринские принципы – чем тебе хуже, тем сильнее контролируй себя? 

Скольким же ты сегодня сорвал башню, а, Сириус Блэк?

Умница. Иди, закажи себе пивка, заслужил.

\- Поллитра тёмного.

 

Он даже успел поспать. Снилась какая-то ерунда, бегали разновозрастные Снейпы, кидались друг в друга авадами, за ними, порыкивая, гонялись Люпины и хватали за пятки. Потом что-то мягкое ткнулось в руку. _Ступефай_ прошёл через патронуса, не причинив ему вреда; трогательная лань усмехнулась ехидно.

\- Завтра в пять вечера мы хотим говорить с Дамблдором, – сказала знакомым голосом. – Кто будет с ним, нас не интересует. Попытаетесь подставить – пеняйте на себя. Ждём открытого камина в директорском кабинете. Сладких снов, Блэк.

Серебристый зверь шагнул к окну, цокнули копытца. Прыжок – и в комнате снова темно. Сириус встал, бросил щепотку летучего порошка в камин.

\- Альбус Дамблдор!

Долгая пауза. Наконец, лицо проявляется в сполохах огня.

\- Сириус? Что стряслось, мой мальчик?

\- Пожиратели хотят говорить с вами завтра, профессор. В пять вечера, в вашем кабинете. Явятся через камин. Я тоже буду, ладно? Они не против, говорят, им всё равно.

\- Кхм. Как быстро здесь приходят и уходят... Хорошо. Конечно, мой мальчик. Я в любом случае просил бы тебя. Выспись, ладно? Ты мне понадобишься.

Кажется, что заснуть он не сможет, но глаза закрываются сами собой, и вскоре уже Снейп, изрыгая проклятия, гоняется за Люпином, утащившим его башмак. 

Утром Сириус проспал. Кричер, которого прислали будить его к завтраку, с удивительной для своего возраста прытью увернулся от _Релассио_ и проскрипел, что молодого хозяина ждут к столу. 

День начался.

Улыбнуться матери, не вызвав у неё нервного тика. Выяснить, что мерзавец Регулус ещё с вечера удрал к Лестранжам. Успокоить мать. Пообещать до полудня увидеться с Андромедой. Успокоить мать. Прикрикнуть на Кричера, путающегося под ногами. Извиниться перед матерью. Сбежать к Тонксам. С облегчением узнать, что им уже всё рассказали и можно хоть здесь не повторять одно и то же в сотый раз. Выслушать бурное негодование кузины по поводу семейных уз. Покивать, вспоминая свои выступления на эту же тему. Приговорить три чашки потрясающе ароматного чая. Поиграть с Дорой, будущей аврором Тонкс. Вернуться. Доложить матери о результатах. Посидеть с ней. Выслушать жалобы на бессердечного Регулуса. Как, однако, хлопотно быть примерным сыном!

До половины пятого Сириус дожил с трудом. 

В кабинете Дамблдора было непривычно просторно: почти вся мебель вынесена, два невысоких чайных столика рядом, вокруг них – кресла. Стены подпирали фениксовцы. Фабиан с Гидеоном, Доркас, Марлина, Фрэнк с Алисой, Джеймс с Лили, Сириус-младший, Муди с Эдгаром Боунсом... На душе потеплело и защемило одновременно. Они смотрели с интересом, но вопросов не задавали. Не до того. Основное Альбус с Джеймсом, наверное, объяснили.

Портретов директоров тоже нет. Вдоль стен медленно перемещаются орденцы, выбирая себе места, деля зоны охвата. Выходит из камина Ремус, Сириусы тут же занимают позиции по бокам от него. Остальные разбиваются по парам. Нахмурился Муди; Альбус спохватился, извинился, торопливо вынес зеркало. Да уж, такая штука в боевой обстановке может оказаться фатальной: отреагируешь на собственное движение – и получишь аваду в спину.

Шестнадцать пятьдесят девять. Фениксовцы замирают у стен.

Семнадцать ноль-ноль. Камин вспыхивает зелёным. Пунктуальность – вежливость королей.

Они выходят один за другим, слаженно, не создавая толчеи. Братья Лестранжи. Регулус. Крэбб. Малфой. Гойл. Снейп. Забини. Малсибер с Эйвери. Двое Макнейров. Двое Ноттов. Руквуд. Розье. Всё? Кажется, всё. Чопорно кивают Дамблдору. Проходят к креслам, будто не видят застывших с палочками наперевес орденцев. Рассаживаются, настороженные, готовые ко всему, но демонстративно не напряжённые, руки на виду; позёры, мы-то знаем, что палочки у вас в рукавах. Не оборачиваются. Смотрят только на Альбуса. Беседа под прицелом палочек. Не хотел бы Сириус быть на месте этих ребят.

\- Итак, профессор, – говорит, разумеется, Малфой, – мы обсудили ситуацию и хотим знать ваше мнение по некоторым вопросам. 

Какое интересное начало!

\- Прежде всего нас интересует, могут ли у Лорда быть ещё хоркруксы. 

\- Думаю, да, – Дамблдор отвечает медленно, выбирая слова. – Информация, которую я получил благодаря Сириусу, позволяет допустить это. Более того, рискну предположить, что Том сделал более трёх подобных артефактов.

Сидящие обмениваются быстрыми взглядами. Родольфус задумчиво постукивает пальцами по столику. У Снейпа ползёт наверх бровь. Розье, кажется, растерян.

\- Вы не могли не обратить внимание, – продолжает директор, – на изменения в его внешности. У меня есть недавнее переиздание трактата Чаршака, семьдесят второго года, с новейшими комментариями. Там изображён волшебник, сделавший три хоркрукса. Сходство необычайное. Показать?

\- Будьте так любезны, – вмешивается старший Лестранж.

Дамблдор мягко, преувеличенно медленно поднимает палочку.

\- _Акциo_ трактат «О хоркруксах».

Книга вылетает из-за спины Доркас, тыкается директору в руку. 

\- Взгляните.

Пока тяжёлый том ходит по рукам, Малфой продолжает переговоры.

\- Чем конкретно мы можем помочь? Если речь идёт о шпионской деятельности, какую защиту от легилиментора Лорда мы можем получить? 

Детали обсуждают долго. У Сириуса уже затекла рука с палочкой, но менять позу нельзя: малейшее движение за спиной вызовет у сидящих реакцию. Что такое боевые рефлексы, Блэку объяснять не надо. Остальным, впрочем, тоже. 

Уже почти шесть. У Лили дрожат пальцы. Вряд ли потому, что устали руки, она аврор. Просто иногда на неё смотрит Снейп. Стремительный взгляд чёрных глаз – и Джеймс едва не дёргается, чтобы заслонить жену. Сдерживается. Сглатывает. Проклятый слизеринец нарочно сел напротив них, Сириус уверен. 

Тем временем новое подразделение ордена Феникса получает первые задания. Часть из них останется при Волдеморте, Дамблдор наложит на их память блок, который этот полукровка-недоучка отследить не сможет. Имена они называют сами. Снейп; он точно знает, что справится. Малфой; этому деваться некуда, он слишком близок к Лорду, тот будет его искать. Ещё бы, такие деньги. Лестранжи; преданнейшие слуги не могут просто взять и исчезнуть, Волдеморт озвереет. Нотты; у них слишком большая семья, её не пощадят. Остальные покинут своего хозяина, надев на руки фирхаловые перчатки, блокирующие зов через Метки. Слава Мерлину, Регулус здесь идёт первым номером. Ясно, что когда ряды Пожирателей вдруг поредеют, Лорд устроит чистку, и больше всего шансов попасть под раздачу у Блэка, у него старший брат в Ордене. Дел хватает, Дамблдор знай загибает пальцы: сопровождение магглорожденных, перевозимых в защищённое место, взаимодействие с маггловской полицией – наконец есть возможность открыть этот фронт работ, – участие в обучении кадров, создание амулетов, наконец, и исследование попавших в руки орденцев артефактов, помощь раненым, Забини – отличный лекарь... Да, Сириус вспомнил. Блейз ещё в школе больше всех знал про древних целителей и цитировал их трактаты, кажется, с любого места. Воздух между Снейпом и Эванс... тьфу ты, Поттер накаляется. Скоро искры полетят. Джеймсу явно очень хочется запустить в это бледное лицо авадой, но нельзя. Что ты наделал, Сириус? Длинноносый мерзавец теперь в глазах Лили – герой, жертвующий собой во имя мира во всём мире. А, неважно, зато они с Джеймсом останутся живы. 

Наконец Альбус откидывается в кресле: всё. Медленно, избегая резких движений, встают гости. Так же медленно и плавно отходят от стен и опускают руки с палочками ребята. В кабинете жарко – или это только кажется? Нет, не кажется. Вода в графине закипает, когда Пожиратели и фениксовцы сшибаются взглядами. С обеих сторон пролито достаточно крови, брошено достаточно проклятий. И теперь – сделать вид, будто ничего не было, назвать товарищами тех, кто ещё вчера гонялся за тобой с авадой? Или вот этого, чернявого, который смотрит на жену Джеймса так, словно она ему принадлежит?

Графин с немелодичным звоном разлетается на осколки.

Альбус молчит. Они должны справиться сами. 

Они справляются. Неторопливо, будто в медленном танце, расходятся. Полонез «Пожирательский»: одна партия – к камину, другая – к дверям.

Кажется, можно дышать.

Джеймс кладёт руку ему на плечо, сжимает крепко. Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, дружище. Мы развернули мир слишком круто, я в таком не жил. Для меня сейчас начинается самое интересное. И так замечательно, что ты будешь рядом. 

 

**_Северус Снейп_ **

Первое сентября в Хогвартсе – самый мерзкий день. Суета, беготня, а толку ноль. Никто ничего не делает, только носятся с выпученными глазами. Одна радость, когда банкет начинается. Все наконец успокаиваются, сидят себе чинно и уписывают за обе щёки. Можно полюбоваться порядком, его особенно хорошо видно с преподавательского места. И первокурсники – то ещё развлечение, смешные, взъерошенные...

Минерва – прямая, как палка, со Шляпой в правой руке – изо всех сил старается соответствовать торжественности момента, но это сложно. Какой-то умник (Северус косится на гриффиндорский стол, где, хорошо различимые, крутятся две одинаковые рыжие башки) полил ей воротник валерьянкой. 

\- Эббот, Ханна! – возвещает профессор трансфигурации.

Румяная девчонка с косичками, споткнувшись раза три, добирается наконец до табурета. Эббот, Эббот... Да, кажется, её отец учился года на два старше Северуса, в Хаффлпаффе, что ли?..

\- Хаффлпафф! – рявкнула Шляпа.

В прошлом году сортировка началась с Эйвери. Снейп посмотрел на Андреаса, уже второкурсника, негромко обсуждавшего что-то с товарищами за слизеринским столом. Факультет набирает силу, это отлично. Всё больше учеников присоединяется к нему с каждым годом. 

Знакомая фамилия заставляет зельевара встрепенуться. Круглолицая Буллстроуд заторопилась к МакГонагалл, чуть не оступилась, поймала взгляд Северуса, улыбнулась, подняла голову повыше и неторопливо устроилась на табуретке.

\- Слизерин! – возвестила Шляпа, и довольная Милли прошествовала к зелёно-серебряному столу. Там её встретили аплодисментами.

Надо бы заняться девчонкой, а то через пару лет в двери проходить не будет. Оно ему надо, чтобы его студентов дразнили? В памяти тут же всплыл рецепт нужного зелья...

\- Крэбб, Винсент!

Ещё один человек, которому надо бы последить за рационом. Булочки с кремом и клубничный конфитюр не имеют никакого отношения к белковой диете и накачанным мышцам. Зря Винс ребёнка балует.

\- Фенвик, Герберт!

Пока вроде обходится без сюрпризов. Сын Бенджи Фенвика и Эммелины Вэнс, несомненно, усаживается под красно-золотые знамёна. Северус хмыкнул, вспомнив, какой фурор произвело в своё время распределение Блэка. Когда Шляпа выкрикнула «Гриффиндор!», некоторые с мест повскакали.

\- Гойл, Грегори!

Кстати, про Блэка. На выходных придётся оставить своих змеек на старосту и походить по Косому переулку. Нечего и говорить, младший Сириус выбрал замечательное время для свадьбы – начало учебного года. Впрочем, Люциус прав: спасибо, что вообще женится. Сколько лет жилы тянул из матери! 

\- Грейнджер, Гермиона!

После Дафны Гринграсс строем пошли хаффлпаффцы. Что-то много их в этом году. Малфой болтает с младшим Малсибером. Дать бы по шее, Минерва на них уже косится, да нельзя. 

Может, отговориться делами да не пойти на эту свадьбу? У него целый факультет трудных подростков, в конце концов... Да, как же. Перед глазами как живая встала грозная Лили, рассказывающая Северусу о его безобразном поведении. Нет, лучше леди Вальбурга. Эту в крайнем случае старший Сириус успокоит, он на неё хорошо влияет. А с разгневанной Лили даже Джеймс предпочитает не связываться.

\- Лонгботтом, Невилл!

Ох, ещё же Лонгботтомы! Угораздило людей родиться, двадцатого и тридцатого сентября. Слишком далеко, чтобы праздновать одновременно, а ему, Северусу, отдуваться. Ну кой чёрт понёс его на эти галеры, а? Сидел бы себе нелюдимым слизеринцем, рычал на приглашения и приглашающих, так нет, понадобилось в компанию лезть... А всё Блэки виноваты, развелось их... 

Кстати, надо бы послать сову Регулусу, что за безобразие – «Вестник ЗОТИ» его печатает, а Снейп ни слухом, ни духом!

\- Малфой, Драко!

Всё, пошли свои. Малсибер, Нотт, Паркинсон... Широко улыбаются, кивают декану, идя к Шляпе. Наглецы. Сердце тает, губы чуть вздрагивают, пытаясь изобразить улыбку. Интересно, родились бы вы, не явись в семьдесят девятом Блэк с хроноворотом? Дожили бы до школы? Шесть хоркруксов – это вам не шутки. С ног сбились, пока нашли. Какая же была у всех истерика, когда обнаружилось, что последний лежит себе тихонечко в Гринготтсе, в сейфе Родольфуса!

Дела прошлые. Слава Мерлину, вспоминается только в марте, когда приходится являться на годовщину похорон Лорда, и первого сентября, когда впервые надевают Шляпу дети боевых товарищей.

\- Поттер, Гарри!

Ребёнок совершил подвиг, два балла Гриффиндору. Раньше ему никогда не хватало терпения привести эти волосы в порядок. Часа два промучился, не меньше.

\- Гриффиндор!

\- Прюэтт, Гарольд!

Ох, Мерлин храни, поехала в Хогвартс вторая сумасшедшая семейка. Что Прюэтты, что Уизли плодятся, как тараканы. Молли и Артур нашли друг друга, эти семьи давно должны были породниться. И ладно бы рожали что-то приличное, как Боунсы или МакКинноны. Так нет же: на оба рода один нормальный Персиваль, остальные шалопаи как на подбор, даже Минерва жалуется.

\- Розье, Андрос!

Когда уже это закончится? Есть хочется.

Дамблдор шепчет что-то на ухо Доркас, та смеётся, прикрыв рот рукой. Флитвик листает под столом какой-то журнал. Подходят один за другим к Шляпе оробевшие первокурсники.

Всё хорошо.


End file.
